This is it Take 2
by katniss peeta perfect
Summary: I was a victim of the great SYOT purges of 2012, leaving my story incomplete and completely deleted, here is where I will be uploading previous chapters as well as continuing on with the story. This is the story of all of your tributes, their lives, and for 23 of them, deaths. This is the 97th hunger games, and for 24 unlucky tributes, This.Is.It!
1. Chapter 1

**hi, okay so I am back, I'm sorry about that, I was a victim of the great SYOT purges, I was therefore banned from publishing anything new or updating old stories for a period of time, but I will now re post all of the old chapters, as well as continue on with our story!**

I walk over to my overly stuffed cream couch, and sit right in between my husband and 12-year-old daughter, Ashley reaches up to hit the remote, and our screen is filled with the all-to-happy face of Starr Manning

"Hello capitol citizens, My name is Starr Manning, and I'm here to bring you all things hunger games! I'm sure that the 97th Hunger games are going to be the best yet!" she squeals "well let's get right into our reapings!"

I clutch Jonathan's hand "It'll be okay" He whispers, but it won't be, every year we do this, every year we have to watch this, sometimes it's even our old friends children being reaped, because the truth is we aren't from here, Johnathan's job brought us here only 5 years ago, all the way from district 1. I watch as Ashley shrinks into a small ball, hugging her knees to her chest, wishing I could do the same, but no I will be strong, for her. And with that, our old home is lighting up our television.

OKAY, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, GIVE ME A TRIBUTE! YAY, oh and this is not first come, I will pick the most detailed tribute, so get to work

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance : **

**Hair-**

**Eyes-**

**Skin Tone-**

**Height-**

**Build-**

**Other Details-**

**About the Tribute:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Family** (please indicate as much as possible, as family is often motivation for a tribute!)-

**Friends-**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses**

**Strategies:**

**Romance/Alliance(s):**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Chariot Outfit **(could be altered based on other tribute**:**

**Interview Outfit :**

**District Token:**

**The Interviews:**

**Angle-**

**Misc.:**

**Chosen/Volunteered **(describe reactions to being chosen/volunteering)**-**

**Career?-**

**Anything I forgot:**

Okay, I'm really excited to be writing this, so HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR !

DISTRICT 1

Female: Alastrina Vecktir-17- submitted by the coffee drinker

Male: flip thorne-18- Arcticmist

DISTRICT 2

Female: ceeara Regano-14- submitted by concreteangelroxherhalo

Male: varro serento-17-submittted by shadylady 105

DISTRICT3

Female: Emerald Haller-17- submitted by foreveryoung7

Male: Cedric cutter-14- submitted by twirlgirl1821

DISTRICT 4

Female: Idra Tirzah- 15- submitted by crazy-forever

Male:Kimihiro Lewis-16- submitted by jabberjay1221

District 5

Female: Arianna "Ari" Mackal-15- submitted by arcticmist

Male:Chord Crayark-14-submitted by BTRfanmegan

DISTRICT 6

Female:Drae ferrin-15-pjoy11

Male:

DISTRICT 7

Female: Chelyn Phaedra-16- submitted by twirlgirl1821

Male: Searec Dreath-13- submitted by beanrocks

DISTRICT 8

Female: Julia Gem-15- submitted by Annie-The-Awesome

Male: George Paxton-17-submitted by arcticmist (I know you wanted him to be 1, but I'm kinda just using him as a filler, hope that's okay!)

DISTRICT 9

Female: Fawn Edelweiss-16- submitted by beanie300

Male: Romeo Black-15-submitted by Arcticmist

DISTRICT 10

Female: Olive harb-16- shadylady105

Male: Rio Ortega-16-submitted by amara kingly

DISTRICT 11

Female:Levine crusoe-14-submitted by arcticmist

Male:jay crusoe-12-submitted by arcticmist

DISTRICT 12 -

Female: Ember Karis Danvers-15-submitted by BTRfanmegan

Male:xander mason rylan-16- submitted by peeta 4eva


	2. Chapter 2: d 1 to 3 reapings

District one is just as beautiful as I remember it, people say the capitol is gorgeous, and it is, but it will never be home, this, this place lighting up my screen, who is about to give two tributes to fight to the death with 22 other children until all but one stand, this will always be my home. Jonathan squeezes my hand lightly as Evalia the district one escort takes the stage, I still can't get used to not hearing the treaty of treason, but ever since that mayor in district eleven tried to deviate, they've scratched it from the program. Evalia gives a spiel on how excited she is for the games this year I bet she is. "lady's first" she trills, walking over to the large glass ball, she reaches in and pulls out a slip "Kara Darien" she yells, Darien, Darien that name sounds familiar, oh, Adonis Darien, victor a few years ago, I wonder if there's any relation, until I see him on stage going rigid. The scared looking twelve year old doesn't even make it to the stage before we hear the volunteer screaming frantically

A girl steps out from the 17 section, she's beautiful oval shaped face high cheekbones long golden hair to her waist, violet colored eyes, tall lean, strong legs, all being showcased by a simple tight fitting white dress, with a neckalace that perfectly reflects her eyes, she looks familiar somehow, I can't place it, but the tears falling down ashley's cheeks tell me we do know her, she whispers a name, but I can't quite catch it, though I do when the girl says confidently in to the microphone "Alastrina Vecktir" oh, ash's old babysitter, I should have known we couldn't go through these games, I should've known someone would be pulled that we know.

I haven't even the time to wish Alistrina luck before Evalia is back at the microphone with the boys name

"Jacob Raysmon" she calls out, the crowds part as a boy emerges from the 12 year old section, he has crutches attached to his arms, and clearly can't walk properly, this must be illegal, there has to be a rule, but this is district one, so of course there is a volunteer.

A tall, muscular, tanned boy, with spiky blonde hair, and velvet green eyes races to the podium from the eighteen section and booms "Flip Thorne" into the microphone, before flashing a dazzling smile, Flip winks flirtatiously at Alistrina as they shake hands, It looks like Adonis is gonna kill him, I'm confused, until we get a shot of Adonis and Alistrina locking lips as they leave the stage.

The Focus shifts to the less shimmering district two, Brokaner takes the stage "welcome, ladies and gentlemen, how excited I am to be here in district 2, well let's begin hu, ladies first" he booms crossing to the large glass ball, he chooses some poor girl and calls out "ceeara regano", no one is forth coming, until a petite girl with golden brown ringlets and dazzling green eyes is pushed forward from the 14 section, she wears a little blue sundress with an empire waist, the kind I might buy Ashley, she looks so sweet, so innocent, honestly so much like Ashley, if we bleached ceeara's hair, they could be twins… "actually it's pronounced kira!" she says annoyed but no, there's something there, something my daughter will never need, behind those sweet green eyes, is a killer instict, I wouldn't count this girl out, she's smiling, cockily, like she's already won.

"Varro Serento" booms the escort, A building erupts from the 17 section, I swear, this is not a child, tall and muscular, he reminds me of a tree! He's huge, the dark brown hair and black eyes only adding to the satanistic look of this boy, I hear a volunteer, but varro elbows him straight in the nose on his stampede for the stage, standing next to ceeara he looks even bigger, I think even the escort is a little afraid, he grins and yells "just gimme that crown baby, cuz' the games have a new champion!" I want to admire his confidence, but he just seems so evil, and the look he gives ceeara when they shake hands, scares me through my screen!

District three looks almost dingy compared to the other 2, Not like 12 or anything, but for being so close to the capitol, It sure is underestimated. Rhylaya, the escort barely says a word before crossing to the large glass ball and reaching in, she digs down deep, and pulls out 2 slips, so she just drops one and returns to the microphone "um, oh my mal-maler, uh maleriiand capitozo" she stutters at the unfamiliar name

"Malerina capezio" says an annoyed voice coming to the stage, a young girl, certainly pretty enough, though quickly shoved aside by a volunteer, A girl from the 17 section, long black hair, in tight black pants, high heels and an emerald green tube top to match her eyes exactly , though that's not what I'm looking at, I'm looking at the long pink scar crossing her cheek, and the dark red one over her arm, and pretty much everywhere, she's intriguing , I wonder what her story is…

"mom, look how green her eyes are" squeals Ashley, staring at the girl or

"Emerald Haller" as she states to the microphone, looking bored, more as though she's about to go visit a particularly dreadful relative, and less like she's about to battle for her life. Rhylaya quickly crosses to the males ball

"Cedric cutter" she calls out, no one comes forward "um, Cedric cutter" she enunciates, peacekeepers raise their guns in a warning, but then a confused and scared looking fourteen year old emerges, though not a healthy looking one, he's probably never had a decent meal in his life, skin and bones, emaciated, even, the only thing nice thing about him are his bright green eyes, but those are covered by thick glasses, he stands on stage, shaking, begging someone to volunteer but we all know that no one will, so Rhylaya has the tributes shake hands and we move on to a more interesting district.


	3. Chapter 3: D 4 to 6 reapings

District four has gone all out this year, the entire square is decorated in green and blue shimmery scales, and there's artist painting everywhere, they clearly expect a victor this year, the escort compliments the décor, seeing as how "fish is soo in this season" and goes to the female ball, he plucks a name right off the top and reads "Idra Tirzah" A 15 year old girl emerges, slim with sinewy arms, and a mess of dark blond curls, though they'll straighten that in the capitol, her light blue mermaid style dress catches in the sunlight as she approaches the stage, she looks afraid, small, definitely not like a career, she won't be I think, they'll find someone else, maybe that girl from three, she looked tough, The escort is already at the microphone with the male tribute "Joseph Sangina" he says, a scared looking boy is pushed aside by a volunteer, whom happily runs to the stage and exclaims his name as "Kimihiro Lewis" I watch my daughters eyes pop out of her head when this golden god appears, bronze 'hockey style' hair, deep blue, sparkling eyes that take up half his face, and don't even get me started on that body, If I was younger, I'd be in love with him, but he's only sixteen, practically a baby, and to think if he wins, women twice my age will have their way with him, it's just sick!

I'm still mentally fuming when the camera's shift to district 5 and the escort, Courtney quickly runs to the female ball and calls out "Lilly Makal" a scared looking girl who can't be more than 10 by the looks of her steps out, she puts on a brave face, and solemnly marches to the stage.

"Wait no, no I volunteer" shouts a girl shoving her way through the 15's section, her shoulder length black waves blowing back as she darts for the stage and pushes Lilly behind her, I wonder why she's so eager to volunteer, I mean she doesn't look like anything special, average height, tanned skin, some muscles, sure she's pretty enough, in her cute yellow sundress and brown flip flops, but she doesn't look very strong  
"Oh, goody, so what's your name darling" trills Courtney

"Arriana Makal" she shouts, oh now it makes sense

"oh I bet that was your sister hu" she says entranced

"My, my c-cousin Actually" she states

"Oh, yes well very well, lets pick a male tribute" she beams running to the ball "Chord Cryak" she yells, and excited looking boy bursts from the 14 section, he'sso excited I think he might wet his pants, he runs a hand through his shaggy blond hair and winks at Arianna, she looks a little dazed, but not exactly entranced, I mean I know looks aren't everything, but for someone so flirtatious, and confident, he doesn't look like anything special, he's sort of lanky, certainly not ugly, but that's about all I can say, if it wasn't for his charisma, I'd call him forgettable.

District 6 is a large district, I mean not like district 11 or anything, but big enough that they need to do a pre reaping to ensure the winner is in the audience, as well as any potential volunteers, the escort looks quite bored, he states his name but I promptly forget it, he moves to the ball and calls out with a yawn "drae Ferrin" I don't know if this girl is naturally so pale, or if it's the shock but either way, she is beautiful, her blond curls bounce against her shoulders to happily for the occasion her face remains a mask, though her sapphire blue eyes show her fear, the lilac skirt and shirt she wears show off her curves, in an almost distasteful way, I know how she's getting her sponsors.

The escort picks his jaw up off the floor and goes to the male ball "Grayson Tate" the calls out, A muscular 18 year old moves to the stage, solemnly sweeping the curly red hair from his eyes, he looks like stone, nothing like the smiley giggly girl beside him, he looks strong and powerful, determined the slightly tight grey T-shirt displays the muscles that could help him win, I mean if a volcano takes out varro.


	4. Chapter 4: D 7 to 9 reapings

Starr Maning's peppy face lights the screen and I almost throw up "well, isn't this exciting, we've reached our half way point! The tributes all look so amazing, some more than other, eh" she winks I'm sure thinking of the district 4 boy who's name has slipped my mind "well, this has been exciting, but even more excitement to come, let's choose our district 7 tributes!" she squeals

The camera does a quick pan before moving to district 7, the bright orange wig of dakaya mai almost blinds me, when she steps to the microphone, you can actually hear just how damned happy she is to be out of disrtrict 12, she runs to the ball and dramatically squeeks out "Chelyn Phaedra" a 16 year old girl steps out smiling, her burgundy ringlets fall loosely around the shoulders of the V neck forest green knee length dress, showing off her long tanned legs. She mounts the stage looking almost bored, like she's completely unaware that she could be dead, flat out, bled white in a wooden box to see her family again, then again, I suppose she could win, I mean everyone has a chance right

"Ya, right mom, everyone has an equal chance," I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud "and the arena is gonna be a wonderfull magical place of rainbows and flying unicorns, get real, we all know it's not fair, it's just life, at least for them!" she says sarcastically, she doesn't talk like this, ever, then again the games do bring out the worst in people…

"Searec Dreath" calls dakaya, a tall, thin boy with severe features set into a stern scowl mounts the stage, he has light blond hair and brown, hollow, eyes, but my eyes don't leave the stump at the end of his plaid shirt where his left hand should be, and the escort notices too "oh, my, I hope your right handed" she jokes, he remains still "well, I'm sure we can fix that in the capitol" she says, again he remains silent

"he doesn't talk" says Chelyn annoyed

"what?"

"He doesn't talk, hasn't in years"

"how is that possible?"

"UH, he doesn't make sound from his mouth" she says slowly, as though talking to a small child, the escort looks offended, but the cameras change swiftly to district 8

The escort, conarild looks slightly ruffled at being demoted from district 4, last year one of his tributes hurt themselves before they even made it to the arena, thus district 8, he walks to the microphone and yawns loudly before saying in a slow, lazy drawl "how exciting it is to be here" he's obviously being sarcastic, but I take it as a good thing, more escorts should be depressed, it's not like this is a happy thing! "well let's choose our tributes"

"not that they have a chance" Ashley whispers

"hey, don't say that you don't even know who they are" pipes in Jonathan

"no, your right I don't, because I just sit here and watch them die, to know them would mean to care, and to care would show weakness, do you even know how damned hard it is to go to school everyday and pretend to be excited, happy about the games, happy to watch children die, even some that I know!" Alistrina's face blips across my mind, as my husband's grip on my hand tightens slightly

"Ash, I know it's hard, it's hard for all of us, but there's nothing we can do, I'm sorry hun, that's just how it is, we all have to pretend" he says

"ya, but you chose this, you chose to come here, I didn't this wasn't my choice it was yours" she's shouting now.

"The choice I made was only to protect you, that's the only reason we came here" I tell her

"ya well, I'd rather die in these stupid games that pretend to love them, so next time you want to protect me, do me a favor and don't" she runs up the stairs and bolts her bedroom door, I sink back into the couch "it's okay, she just, needs some time" Jonathan comforts me, I guess he's right.

"I know b-"

"gaya olimpim" my attention shoots back to the screen, to the ridiculously tall, thin girl shouting that she volunteers, shoving gaya away mounting the stage, I'm not kidding she's got to be at least 6'6 if not taller, her light blond hair is cut at her shoulders and the misty blue dress she wears matches her eyes, she has to lean down quite a bit to say "Julia Gem" into the microphone.

"Oh, my, let's choose our male tribute" says the escort, slightly emasculated by Julia "george paxtan" he shouts, a 17 year old boy walks onto the stage, he wears balck dress pants, but nothing else, he's definitely built well, but I don't know how his lack of a shirt is going to go over, though he clearly took the time to spike up his blond hair, and his emerald green eyes glint in the sun, he's tall, but still a few inches shy of his female partner. And with that I flick off my TV, I just can't watch anymore.

The little light in the corner of our TV starts blinking, president snow says that's to 'remind' us that the reaping is going to start soon… really it means "turn the damn TV on before we shoot you" so we do, Johnathan coaxes Ashley out and I click the TV on

"hi, just letting everyone know of a super fun twist we have for this years games" screeches Starr "all our sponsors this year are going to have a chance to impact the arena! Anyone with any ideas for what you want your arena to look like, along with what kind of mutations you want inside!"

the camera pans into district 9 where the escort is just mounting the stage, she gives her totally fake speech about how glad she is to be there and then navigates her high heels toward the girls ball and grabs the first paper she can get her hands on "Clove Conmat" a small girl with black hair tied into a ribbon steps from the twelve year old section, she doesn't even make it to the stage before a volunteer jumps up. She doesn't look overly strong, or fierce, she must have a relation to the little girl, though she's not much bigger that Clove, her dirty blond hair hangs loose down her back, her bangs cover the left side of her face. She wears khaki pants and a grey shirt that matches the shade of her eyes.

"oh, lovely" the escort says, clearly disgruntled by this girls casual appearance "um, what is your name" she says it slowly, like the girl is retarded

"F-fa-Fawn Edelweiss" she says slowly, just realizing what she's done

the escort looks at her again, shaking her head "Let's just move on shall we. She digs a little deeper into the male ball and trips a little on the way to the microphone "Romeo Black" she calls out squinting into the sun.

He steps out of the 15 section, but he looks 12, he can't be over 5 ft and his dark hair is in direct contrast with his pale complexion, he's shaking as he steps onto the stage. His jeans catch on the step and he pitches forward, taking out the escort "AH" she screeches "oh wow, a real winning pair I've got here, I don't believe I got stuck with stupid F-" the screen blurrs out her mouth as she finishes her tantrum and shifts to district 10.


	5. Chapter 5: D 10 to 12 reapings

A pompous looking man with his nose stuck so high in the air I can see his brains approaches the microphone "hello district 10, let us start our reapings with the- " he looks down into the crowd "-ugh lovely ladies" he crosses to the ball and digs deep to find a name "Olive Harb" a slight girl with short curly brown hair steps out of the 16 section, her dark green eyes focusing on some point in the distance, her lips set in a line, hands curled slightly by her sides, the light green dress she wears only goes to her knees, and I can see her knees buckle a little. Some may say she looks bored, or maybe afraid, but I'd describe it as more determined.

"oh, how fantastic" the escort says sarcastically "let's just move on shall we" he crosses to the boys and grabs a name from the very bottom "Rio Ortega" he rolls the R on his tongue and smiles at himself for his small accomplishment, the camera shifts too the athletic looking boy coming out of the 16 section, his tanned skin takes a lighter shade as he walks in slow, calculated steps to the stage. The escort looks slightly appeased by having a larger boy to work with "well, here we go, now this is a tribute" he exclaims slapping Rio on the back. Rio smiles a little and his teeth shine white against his dark skin, I see Olive rolling her eyes from the corner of the camera shot.

"hello, I'm jameka, and I'm here to be escort for district 11, how fantastic" I hadn't time to blink before they'd switched districts. "so let's get started by chosing our female tribute. You know what I think this is a new games, we should have a new system, let's choose our boy first, won't that be fun!" she exclaims, excitedly running to the boys ball "Jay Crusoe, c'mon jay you're our lucky winner!"

A small twelve year old steps out. His thin red hair tousled out of place and amber eyes wide in shock. He takes slow, calculated steps towards the stage, I think I see the escorts wide smile flicker, but She's at the girls ball so fast I can't tell "Okay and joining Jay in the 97th hunger games is-"

"I volunteer" the cry comes from the 14 section, a girl with the same dirty red hair as Jay runs to the stage, but her eyes are covered by large black sunglasses.

"oh, okay, um I do believe proper protocol would be to allow the winner to mount the stage before asking for volunteers, but in the spirit of change, what's your name" she asks taking in the slim girl's overly sized khaki pants and blue T-shirt

"Levine, uh, Crusoe"

"oh are you related to young Jay here" she asks hopefully, that's the kind of drama that could get her promoted

"Y-yes, he's my brother"

"and I could have done this on my own" pipes in Jay sarcastically

"but you don't have to" his sister smiles, and the camera shifts to the final and most undesirable district.

"hey, I bet you weren't expecting me, but in a new super fantastic surprise I will be choosing the district twelve tributes, me, Starr Manning" she dramatically flips up her huge star shaped sunglasses so they rest on her head  
"we thought it might spice up this quells drag district!" I don't bother commenting on her French, but, wow.

"okay, and our girl tribute this year will be" she plunges her hand deep into the ball of papers and come out with "Abelia grant" A petit twelve year old in a blue dress walks slowly up the steps, she looks so tiny on that huge stage, her grey eyes plead with the crowd, and this time she is rewarded a godsend

"I volunteer" the girl steps out from the 15 section. She's average, not tiny, but not huge, her black hair is tied up in a bun, but the lace of her white dress blows behind her as she runs.

"oh, and what might your-"

"I'm Ember"

"well that was rather rude, not only did you interrupt me, but you also did not state your full name, I can see you will be needing some etiquette lessons whenst we return to the capitol" she sticks her nose in the air

"okay, first off, Whenst, not a word… second it's Karis Danvers, Ember Karis Danvers"

"hm" Starr scoffs trudging over to the male ball and reads the name "Xander Mason Rylan, oh my, why do all you people have so many names! It's very rude really" while she rants a short, starving looking boy emerges from the 16 section, though he could pass for 12! He has the classic district twelve look; at least he'll get to eat well before his death I think solemnly.

"Well, thank you for tuning in capitol residents, this should be an amazing hunger games, and here are your tributes!" Starr exclaims, dramatically sweeping her arm to the side while a musical montage with the faces of each tribute fills the screen.

"And only one will survive" Ashley, Jonathan, and I all quote in unison. Here it is, 24 children, 12 districts, 23 deaths. This is the97th hunger games, and for these 24 children, this. Is. It.


	6. Chapter 6: D 1 to 6 chariot rides

"No, no, no it has GOT to go!" shrieks Aliana "cream is so last week, here, I took the liberty of getting you a new one, pink is soo in this year, I say we have to re-do this whole living room, then we can move on to the kitchen"

"is it really that big of a deal, I don't know if I want to re-do my whole house" I argue with the interior designer, I don't know why we have to do this, but in capitol being out of style is like a death call, we have to keep up so we can entertain Jonathan's clients. It's just so annoying to re-decorate every few months.

"Oh, no, no, don't worry, we just have to re-do your living room, kitchen, dining room, rec room, bedroom, and we might touch up your back yard, you know we can dye that pool water pink!" I hear the door creak open and see Ashley walk through the door and drop her bag on the floor, I turn to Aliana "okay, okay, you can have your way, go, do whatever you want, okay" I'm trying to get rid of her so I can talk to my daughter

"perfect, I'll see you tomorrow then" she picks up her blueprints and navigates her 5 inch heels out the door.

"so, how was school?"

"fine" Ashley plops onto the couch and reaches for the remote "I think project runway's on"

Jonathan walks in, he looks exhausted "hey" he smiles

I walk over to take his brief case and shove it in the closet "what time should I call for dinner?" I ask

"let's take it while we watch the opening ceremonies"

"Okay, I'll call" I hit the button and the food appears before us. I remember back in district one things like this didn't seem possible, the funny thing is we're actually pretty moderate for capitol people. At least we only have a maid in three times a week. I sit on the couch between my sulking teenage daughter and my exhausted husband for our favorite time of the day… not.

The TV flicks on and we listen to Starr manning drone on, and on about how awesome everyone looks. The snow-white district one horses pull out and we see Alistrina, and Flip. Their skin sparkles gold in the sun. Flip wears a silver wrap that covers only the necessary areas, exposing his abs. While Alistrina has a silver bikini on, both however have jewels threaded into their hair, diamond in Alistrina's long, golden hair, and topaz in Flip's dark blond spikes. They smile and wave, both acting strong, and sultry. District two pulls out behind them with chestnut brown horses. Next to Varro, ceeara looks so tiny. Ceeara wears something that at one point probably resembled a peacekeeper uniform, but it's cut so short and tight all it really is is a black leather half shirt, and short skirt, with blue and red stripes, she has blue and red balls woven into her golden brown hair, which I think they straightened, because I remember it being curly at the reaping. While Varro wears only a black leather pair of shorts that matches his dark hair, eyes, and soul. though he carries a golden sword. They look so opposite of each other, ceeara smiles, and waves like the sweet, innocent little 14 year-old she is. Varro looks dark, and powerful, he looks like he's about to impale someone with that trident.

District three comes into view, Emerald wears a shining silver dress that lights up with emerald green buttons, matching her eyes perfectly. Her long dark hair is flowing in curls, Her scars have softened considerably, I bet they'll be all but gone by the interviews, the look soft, and pink, instead of flaming red. Cedric wears a suit of the same material as Emerald, his buttons light up in the lighter green shade of his eyes. Though his black hair is spiked up, he still looks so thin. and both wear antenna headbands. District four emerges Idra wears a dress that I can only describe as made of sea foam. It starts a dark blue top, then ripples out in soft foam green waves that match her eyes. Her tangled hair has been smoothed out and straightened into smooth light blond waves. Kimiharo's stylists clearly had one idea, the spakling blue shorts cut so short it's almost obscene, and that's all he wears, his sparkling blue eyes wink into the crowd, he is singlehandedly seducing the entire population of the capitol, I think even some of the men are staring at him…

District 5 rolls out, since their known for their work with DNA they both wear simple white unitards that light up and twist with the rainbow patters of a typical DNA structure, it's really cool how they get it to move like that., but that's where the similarities stop, the girl, I think her name was Ariana has her shoulder length glossy black hair in perfect pin curls, she waves and smiles at the crowd who seams a slightly more intrigued than most years. While the boy has his dirty blonde hair gelled up in spikes and sits still as a statue.

Next district six comes through wearing very distastefull outfits, I realize they got attractive tributes, but they just look like strippers, I can't image in their very happy about it. The girl Dirna, no Drae is wearing an open knee length lab coat with black shorts that barely cover her butt, and a low cut tank top. Her curly blond hair has been straightened and falls around her shoulders, she smiles and waves and bats her green eyes at the crowd. Grayson wears much the same thing, only he's allowed slightly looser and longer shorts, but he wears no tank top. His messy red hair from the reaping has been cut shorter and combed down, he waves and smiles along with his partner.


	7. Chapter 7: D 7 to 12 chariot rides

District seven seems to be dressed as lumberjacks this year, at least it's not trees like it used to be. The girl, Chelyn I believe wears a light blue shirt that matches her eyes with the sleeves rolled up, the shirt is unbuttoned to reveal a black camisole underneath, her pants are faded blue jean cutoffs, add the burgundy ringlets and the fake axe, she's cute, which is nice, most stylists are so hell bent on making tributes noticeable with light's or low cut shirts that this simple outfit actually sticks out. I remember the boy very well, Chelyn said he didn't talk, I wonder why. Even now as she waves and smiles he just sits there in his lumberjack outfit looking sullen.

Since district 8 runs all the factories, their tributes wear slightly odd costumes. Julia is wearing a long silver dress with a slit up the side that lights up with all different kinds colors, and her light blond hair is adorned with many little lights woven into it. George wears something similar, except with a suit instead of a dress, thank god, and since his hair wasn't long enough, he has a bandana tied around his head with lights beaming, they both seem, almost happy, which is weird considering they could be dying soon.

I see Ashley wince audibly as district nine pulls out, I know how she feels, it's just sick how they torture those poor, innocent animals just for their fur, not that these outfits even have that much fur, apparently their stylists like to cover only the bare minimum. Fawn wears a tiger print fur bikini style outfit; her dark blond hair is up in a messy bun with a few pieces hanging down, streaked in the same tiger print as her costume. While the boy, Romeo wears only a small bottom made of the furs, not a good choice considering he's so thin and looks like Fawn could snap him in half, and she's not even a large girl. He has some kind of animal tooth on a chain around his neck, and his curly black hair has been straightened. They both have the same approach, waving and smiling, trying to win over the crowd.

District 10 really needs a new stylist, like I mean really badly, because thinking back too reaping day, I thought their tributes were actually quite attractive, not that you could tell in these costumes. Olive wears a big fluffy sheep costume, very unflattering and complete with a hat that has ears glues onto it, though one light brown ringlet manages to escape, it's still a horrid outfit. The boy, Rio, however is dressed as a wolf, a big furry suit complete with head that practically swallows him whole, I don't know what their stylists were thinking, I hope these two do well in the interview!

These two I remember, the older sister who volunteered to save her younger brother, though the girl is a full two years older, by looking at them you couldn't tell they weren't twins. They both wear hideous, oversized overalls with grey T-shirts underneath, their matching red hair seems to hang lifeless in both of their faces, why didn't their stylists cut it, or curl it? They wear nearly no makeup and just kind of sit their looking sullen, I know it's a bad circumstance to be in, but… I think they could try a little, though I suppose if it were me I wouldn't want to be jumping up and down like some trained chimp getting people who want to watch me die to like me, maybe they really do have the best strategy.

District twelve rolls out, I'm expecting some type of fire, but I'm wrong, no. not fire but Embers… That's when I remember the girl's name is ember, she's dressed in a simple tight fitting black dress that illuminates with the soft glow of a dying fire, I don't know if it's a metaphore for her life, or just a cool idea, but it's unforgettable, especially with her blue-grey eyes contrasting the black so well, her light brown hair is up in a twisted, braided bun, and she smiles and waves, looking beautiful. The boy, Xander, however doesn't look at all enthused, he has a suit that matches Ember's dress, however where she looks pretty, and sweet, his dark hair and grey eyes make the outfit have a completely different effect, he does not smile, he does not wave, he stares straight ahead.

The chariots all complete their loop and stop in the centre of the city circle where president snow the second walks out to give his speech, We listen because it's required but all I hear in my head is _ . . _ repeating itself over and over, a never ending mantra of what the hunger games is, and all it represents. I hit the off button with more force than necessary and stomp off into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8: D 1 to 4 interviews

"okay, that should be just about it" Aliana smiles, pleased with the changes she's made around my house, apparently when she said pink was in what she meant was there is a way to make everything inside this house pink, I feel like I'm living inside a giant piece of bubblegum! "What would you do without me, I mean you're old colors were so out , now you're going to be the talk of you're neighbourhood!" she squeaks doing a double take of the living room where we stand, the only thing that isn't pink is the family picture on the wall, and I had to fight to keep that.

"yes, thank you so very much, I can't believe how I'd fallen behind, I've just been so distracted by the games this year" I find it's always easiest to just humour them, that way they leave sooner.

"Oh, I know, the tributes look so great this year, especially that boy from 4, yum!" I just give a totally fake, capitol reserved grin as I shake my head up and down "well, I really must be going, I'll mail you the bill, tata"

she'll mail me the bill, like that matters, we have way more money than we know what to do with, I mean we've got this huge house, new cars for me and jonathan, and Ashley's 16th birthday's coming up so she'll get one too, we pay for a ridiculously expensive private school, we keep up on latest trends, and we still don't know what to do with half of Jonathan's yearly salary. It's just sick, we have all this money while people in the districts starve. You'd think somewhere in the entire capitol someone else would care, but their so brain dead it's shocking, they actually think the tributes love the games, "it's an opportunity for them to show off their skills!" yeah right! Jonathan should be home soon, it's only four O'clock, but everyone get off early for interview day, because if they don't start right on time, society could crumble, or at least that's according to Starr Manning

"uh, hey mom, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR HOUSE" Ashley asks loudly

"Pink is soooooo in this season" I mimic Aliana, we both laugh

"okay, but did we really need to dye the pool water, it looks like a flamingo pissed in the water"

"hey, language!" I scold, she rolls her eyes "you're father's home, now, go grab him so we can watch the interviews"

"oh, yeah, look at me run" she says sarcastically walking out of the living room.

When she returns we sit on our new pink couch and I turn the TV on, before getting into the interviews, they flash the training scores, sisnce most capitol residents don't catch them the first time around… I know I didn't. the faces start to flash across the screen by district.

DISTRICT 1

Female: Alastrina Vecktir- 9

Male: flip thorne-10

DISTRICT 2

Female: ceeara Regano-8

Male: varro serento-11

DISTRICT3

Female: Emerald Haller- 8

Male: Cedric cutter- 6

DISTRICT 4

Female: Idra Tirzah- 7

Male:Kimihiro Lewis-11

District 5

Female: Arianna Mackal- 5

Male:Chord Crayark- 5

DISTRICT 6

Female:Drae ferrin- 7

Male: Grayson Tate-6

DISTRICT 7

Female: Chelyn Phaedra- 9

Male: Searec Dreath-6

DISTRICT 8

Female: Julia Gem- 10

Male: George Paxton- 8

DISTRICT 9

Female: Fawn Edelweiss- 6

Male: Romeo Black- 4

DISTRICT 10

Female: Olive harb- 6

Male: Rio Ortega- 7

DISTRICT 11

Female:Levine crusoe-7

Male:jay crusoe-6

DISTRICT 12 -

Female: Ember Karis Danvers-5

Male: xander mason rylan-9

As the final tribute fades to black Caesar Flickerman Jr takes the stage all decked out in, guess what colour? That's right, pink. I roll my eyes. He's exactly like his father, like freakily similar. Caesar welcomes the live audience who erupts in applaues before presenting the tributes, they walk to sit in their chairs, and then he doesn't waist a minuet, he dramatically sweeps his arms to the side calling out "Alistrina Vecktir" She takes the stage in an ice blue gown, fitted down her waits with a criss crossed pattern over her stomach, where only tiny strips of jeweled fabric cover her midriff, and a long slit is cut in the dress up to her mid thigh, her golden hair falls over her shoulders in loose curls. wow I wonder what her angle is? I think sarcastically

"my, don't you look lovely this evening" Caesar compliments her, she smiles seductively

"oh, I know, the fashion here is incredible" she's sure to click her tongue against the L, making even a simple statement sound flirtatious

"So Alistrina, why did you decide to volunteer for the games this year?"

"well, I could tell you" she leans in closer to him "but, then I'd have to kill you" she purrs in his ear, the audience laughs, they love her.

"oh, well we wouldn't want that, so tell me about you're life back in district 1?"

"I don't want to talk about that, I'd rather live in the future than the past, am I right?" she turns to wink at the crowd, who seems to agree with her

"well, it seems we have time for one more question, now I couldn't help but notice that you and the 92nd hunger games victor, Adonis were very close at the reaping, give us the scoop on that?"

"I care a great deal about Adonis, but I don't know, I don't like to be too attached to one person" she looks to the audience, it was the perfect answer really, if she'd said she had a boyfriend she'd have lost the crowd, this way she seems desirable but still attainable. The buzzer goes off and Caeser is saying goodbye to Alistrina as she struts back to her seat he calls up the District one boy

"Flip thorne!" The boy walk up with a cocky grin on his face, he wears the typical male attire, a black suit and dark green dress shirt that matches his eyes, his dirty blond hair has been straightened and cut like that singer Ashley used to like, Justin something, I don't know, but he looks like a girl. Though strangely the look works with Flip's tall muscular body, I actually like it.

"So, Flip, what do you think of the capitol so far

"oh, Caesar it's amazing, great food, great architecture, great literature, great people" he winks at the crowd, they either swoon or smile.

"well, that's awfully nice of you, what's you're favorite thing about being here so far"

"oh, I don't think I could pick just one, I'll let you know next year when I come back to mentor" he says so sure of his victory.

"Well, you're awfully confident" comments Caesar

"Well, the way I see it, holding the games is really just a formality, in fact why doesn't president snow just come right on out now and give me my crown" he leans back in his chair

Caesar laughs "that's not quite how it works, so you got a girl back home?"

"Not really, I mean I do like this one girl, but I don't really think it's gonna happen" he shrugs

"well she can't turn you down after you win"

"That's the plan, she's what I'm fighting for" It was smart, because now he's a lovesick boy, but he won't have to risk rebellion like the victors of the 74th games, the crowd gives him their hearts as the buzzer goes off.

Now moving on to district 2, let's welcome ceeara Regano!"

The young girl takes the stage smiling sweetly, she wears an oyster shell black dress with pink sequins outlining the hem and bodice that match the small hair clip in her straight golden brown hair, this is the first time I've seen her without the ringlets, it makes her look more mature.

"Actually Caeser it's pronounced like Kira" she giggles

"well, my apologies, darling, I'd hate to mess that up" he smiles at her and she does him.

"now, let's go back to the day of the reaping, how did you feel when you heard you're name called out?"

"I was, surprised, but not afraid, even if I never have killed something before, how hard can it be, I'm ready"

"well, I believe that, what about that training score, an 8! Very impressive, what did you show them?"

"well, I'm not allowed to say, but let's just leave it at don't underestimate me" she says it with more conviction than anything else

"never in a million years! So, I bet you have a wonderfull family back home, tell us about them?"

"well, my dad is the funnest guy in the whole world!" she smiles "and my little sister, Catherine, I call hey catty, she's so funny, and my younger brother Dominic is so sweet, I love him to pieces, I love them all so much! They're why I know I have to make it home" she says slightly quieter, the audience shouts a chorus of "awwwe"

"what about boys, hu got anyone special?" he nudges her with his elbow

she giggles and blushes a little "oh, not yet, I'm still young, I just want to enjoy being a kid, it doesn't last long" she smiles, yeah even less when you're forced to fight to the death, but I know she's not really a child anymore, she's from the districts, by age ten you're an adult not like here where I still think of my fifteen year-old daughter as a baby. But ceeara pulled it off well, she seemed sweet, and innocent, the capitol's little angel, they love her. But they'll still be cheering when her blood meets the ground of the arena; they'll call for her death just like everybody else.

And just like that Caesar is calling the next tribute "Varro serento!" oh right, the giant. The stage actually shakes as he walks towards Caesar, he wears a simple pair of black pants and white shirt. He grins evilly and takes his seat.

"Hello Varro, how are you tonight?"

"I'm just awful Caesar, you know why?"

"no, but why don't you regale us all" he motions to the audience

"Because, I don't want to sit here while these idiots who don't know what the hell they're talking about tell you that they're going to win, or that they have a chance, as long as I'm in the games, they got no chance" he looks malicious as he continues his rant "I mean let's just start the games now!"

"well, that's a very… er, refreshing attitude young man" Caesar clearly doesn't know how to talk to this particular tribute "so, what about district two, tell us about you're friends"

"why would I want friends, they're just a distraction, I have one goal, and that's victory, I always win period end of story"

"okay, well what about girls, you gotta girlfriend?"  
"I got girls, but not a girlfriend, once they put out, they're really not worth much anymore, besides a girlfriend would be another distraction"

"Okay, well I think that's our time for now" Caesar rushes the boy off the stage before the buzzer even rings

"Now, moving on to district three, miss Emerald Haller" The girls steps to the stage in a black mini skirt and halter top that shimmers with emeralds and diamonds, similar to her chariot outfit if I remember correctly, her black hair is curled tonight, and there is almost no trace of the scars that we could once see all over her body. She almost trips in the ridiculously high stiletto heals, but Caesar catches her and she gracefully takes her seat.

"Haller, Haller That name sounds very familiar" Caesar comments

"well it should" Emerald's face takes on a dark expression "My brother Gabe died in the 86th hunger games, My sister Jezabelle died in the 88th games, my sister Diamond died in the 93rd, and my sister diamond died in the 96th hunger games, just last year"

"oh my, now there's a family that has been well represented in our fabulous games, eh" the crowd screams, they love it when multiple kids from the same family are killed

"yeah well they were weak, I won't share they're fate, they didn't know how to fight, how to push past everyone and just take it"

"what a refreshing attitude"

"you can't be nice when you're in the hunger games, and I've accepted that" for a moment she looks regretful, but it's just a moment and then the mask takes her face again

"so tell us about you're family, you got a fella" he nudges her with his elbow and winks suggestively, I swear I see her blush, but it's only a moment

"My family is just my parents now, everyone else is dead, and no I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't want one" she says it with finality, then the buzzer rings and Caesar wishes her luck as he sends her back to her seat

"Cedric Cutter" Caesar calls and the thin boy walks out in a black suit he smiles weakly as he takes his seat "so, what do you think of the capitol"

"well architecturally speaking, the dynamics of the buildings are remarkable he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose "the engineering is incredible and it's full of culinary geniuses, however as far as amity I feel it is lacking some what"

amity? Caesar mouths to the camera trying to figure out what the word means. If only he knew that the boy just insulted the entire capitol, by calling them out on what they are "yes ahem, so what do you like to do in you're spare time?"

"oh I feel education is most important, I like to read as much as possible, the old works of Moliere are my favorite, though I do like music as well, classical, bach's third is always enjoyable"

"uhhu" Caesar says obviously confused "so what's you're strategy for the games?"

"simple I'm going to apply the neurological strategy, while others buffoon with weapons they've never used, the exact metaphysical calculation for what I need to do will have been considered" he smiles after a few more confusing answers the buzzer rings and Caesar looks like someone just set a dynamite off in his brain.

"okay citizens, moving on to district four we have miss Idra Tirzah!" The petite girl wears a mermaid style sea foam green dress and light gold bracelets, she smiles sweetly before sitting next to Caesar "hello Idra"

"Caesar" she nods curtly

"so, tell us about you're life back in district four" he asks

"well it's pretty normal, my family fishes for a living and I go to school and that's about it"

"oh fishing, that must give you some helpful experience for the games" he smiles

"oh, no, no I could never kill the poor little fish, my brother always did that, I couldn't stand the blood" she shudders at the thought, she's far too innocent for the games and the capitol doesn't necessarily like innocence, they like death and murderers.

"oh, I see well what about boys, you got a boyfriend?"

oh no, no not yet, I'm to young" she blushes, yeah to young for boys but not to young for a bloody death fight…. That makes sense. The buzzer rings and Caesar sends her on her way "Kimihiro Lewis" he wears what should be an illegally tight pair of pants and a green dress shirt. He smiles charmingly and sits.

"hello Caesar, lovely audience" he winks flirtatiously

"so, tell us what's you're favorite thing about the capitol"

"oh why the lovely people of course, and the amazing fashion sense"

"oh, how nice, so how about that training score, hu tied for the highest this year! Incredible, tell us how did you do it" he punches the word did

"well I'm not really aloud to talk about it, but I think I shocked them all" he winks

"oh c'mon they won't mind, just a little hint" he begs

"you'll see in the arena" he smiles

"so, I'm sure everyone's dying to know, you got a girl at home"

"I do actually, we're engaged and she's pregnant with my child" he's only sixteen! I think in shock, though capitol citizens losing their virginity in their teens is not uncommon, it's always been frowned upon in the districts

"excuse me for saying, but with a baby on the way, why would you volunteer for the games"

"because my kid is going to live the life of luxury when I come back victorius" he stand and pulls the dress shirt over his head tossing it into the crowd, the woman fight and tear over it as the buzzer rings and Kimihiro saunter back to his chair.


	9. Chapter 9: D 5 to 8 interviews

"well. That was quite a treat, eh, now let's move on to district 5, Arianna Mackal" he calls, I see her wobble on the high shoes through the slit in her sparkling blue gown, though she hides it well.

"hello Caesar" she smiles lowering herself into the interview chair

"hello Arianna"

"oh, you can call me Ari, everyone else does" she laughs, though it seems a little forced

"okay then, Ari how are you enjoying the capitol thus far"

"oh it's so fantastic, we don't have food like that in district five why just today, I had this chocolate cupcake, it was so sweet and rich, I just wanted to eat five! And don't even get me started on the clothing, everyone here is so well dressed, it's a little intimidating, the people are just so great" she gushes on about all the styles, I know she seems so sweet and charming, but there's just something there, it seems forced.

"oh my, what a charmer we have here, eh" he winks at the audience "so tell us, how did it feel when you volunteered"

"oh, I hadn't planned on volunteering, but as soon as I saw my little Lily, I knew I had too, I love her more than anything"

"how sweet, why don't you tell us a little bit about you're sister"

"oh no, she's my cousin and she-" the buzzer cuts her off

"Oh, I'm afraid that is all the time we have, best of luck" he takes a quick breath "Chord Cryak" The young boy walks up in a blindingly white tuxedo,he looks like an angel with a halo of light shaggy blond hair, he smiles "so Chord are you excited to be in the capitol?"  
"way I see it, the capitol should be excited to have me" he gives a cocky grin and a group of teenage girls start giggling

"yes, we are, so how has training been for you" he asks

"great, the girls have been very helpful" he turns his head to wink at where the tributes sit, a few of the girls blush, the boys look pissed off.

"How do you feel about the upcoming games"

Chord stretches his arms behind his head "they don't scare me, I'm tough and I have brains, I'm confident I can handle it" the right side of his mouth quirks up in a smirk

"okay, I think we have time for one final question, looking at a boy like you, you've got to have a girl back home"

"A girl" Chord starts laughing "PUl-ease I've got 'em all, even the ones who haven't had a chance yet, don't worry girls, I'll be back in a few week" he addresses the camera directly as the buzzer goes off.

"Now moving right along to district 6, Drae Ferrin" This is just getting ridiculous, I know her stylist is trying to get her sponsors by exploiting her body, but I don't think there's enough material on that black strappy piece of fabric to be called a dress, she has to be very careful as she sits.

"Hi Caesar" she bats her eyelashes and flicks her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"hello Drae, so tell me how do you like it here in the capitol"

"oh, it's wonderful, the people are all so wonderful" she leans forward in her chair slightly

"so, what do you think will be you're greatest strength in the arena"

"oh, Caesar I can't give away all my secrets before the fun even starts"

"oh my, now I just have to know, is that your natural hair color"

"um, yes" she looks taken aback "we don't really have hair die in district 6"

"oh my, you poor thing, how do you live" he punches the word do

"I don't know, it's very difficult" she fakes a pout and I start laughing as the buzzer goes off.

"and next let's welcome Grayson Tate" The boy with the messy burgundy hair steps up smiling at Caesar

"hello young man"

"hey Caesar"

"so, are you anticipating tomorrow's games"

"of course, as soon as they're over I can get back to my family and be able to support them better"

"oh, you're family, tell us about your family"

"well, my parents both died about a year ago, so I've been caring for my 6 younger siblings, Anna, Ally and Jeff are twins gabe, Joseph, and Lilie, and I know I have to get back to them"

"oh, how sweet, so do you think you can win the games"

he leans closer to Caesar and his face goes grim "no, I don't think I can, I know I have to, I have responsibilities and I will not let my siblings be raised in a community home"

"Oh, I see, well I do wish you the very best of luck, Grayson" he shakes his hand and Grayson returns to his spot.

"Now onto our district 7 tributes, Chelyn Phaedra!" The girl steps up in a short form fitting brown dress with green sage gem stone accents like the leaves on the trees back in district 1, not like the ones here, the ones dyed unnatural colors.

"hello Caesar" she smiles

"Chelyn" he nods his head and motions for her to sit "how do you like the capitol so far?"

"oh it's lovely, we don't have food, or people, or colors" she starts playing with one of the gems on her dress "or jewels like this back in district 7" she looks up from under her eyelashes, smiling

"well you do look beautiful, what a wonderful dress, why don't you stand up so we can get a better look?"

"um, o-okay" she stands up shyly twirling one of her long burgundy curls around her finger. She starts to slowly turn in a circle "the fashion here is just so incredible, I mean just look at this audience" They begin to talk among themselves, fluffing their silly hats or smoothing out their expensive suits, one things for sure, she's got the crowd on her side.

"oh you are quite a charming young lady, Chelyn, but tell us how did it feel to be reaped"

"well, at first I was afraid, I mean look at me, I'm not that big and I've never used a weapon, but then I got here and I just thought, nothing bad could happen in a place so beautiful and magical" her voice is so syrupy sweet that most idiot residents won't realize how fake it is, but I can see in the way her muscles tense and she holds her breath that it's completely fake "and don't write me off, I just may have a few tricks up my sleeve, you never know. Sometimes the mouse can come back for the lion with vengeance" she casts an icy look toward on of the tributes, I can't tell which one but I'd put my money on Varro or possibly Grayson based on where her eyes fall the buzzer rings on that threat and she's making her way back to her seat

"Searec Dreath" the young boy wears dark green pants and a camouflage dress shirt, adding to his factor of invisibility, I remember Chelyn saying something about him at the reaping "hello Searec" the boy doesn't respond

"so tell us about your family in district 7?" the boy just sits there stone faced, an odd strategy, silence might work for some of the larger tributes to seam menacing, but he's only 13 I don't think he can quite pull it off "okay, no family how did you feel at the reaping?" again the boy doesn't answer, Caesar casts a sidelong glance toward the producer, shrugging his shoulders "okay fine, anything what would you like to say" Searec shoots Caesar a look that practically screams

"SHUT THE HELL UP" and so he does, and they sit in silence for another 60 seconds before the buzzer rings and Caesar rushes Searec away.

"and now moving right along to district 8, Julia Gem!" She wears a knee length light green dress with a white bow tied around her waist. Not surprisingly she wears flats, I still don't believe how tall she is!

"hello Caesar" she nods respectfully

"Julia. So tell us what's life like in district 8?"

"it's, it's good. I have the best family, my mom is so giving, my dad is so funny and my brother, well he's something else" she laughs

"sounds lovely, now we all know volunteers aren't very common in district 8, so why did you decide to?"

her eyes widen innocently "well, someone had to represent district 8, and let's face it I know I can win so it's not that big of a deal" she smiles

"wonderful, and what about that score, eh a 10, highest of all the girls, how does that make you feel?"

"well first off, it's higher than most of the boys too, and it just makes me feel confident, I know I can do this" she looks so innocent, but she's promising to kill, the games really do change people. The buzzer rings

"George Paxton" The boy wears black dress pants, and a black vest, leaving his muscular chest bare, gee I wonder if this is on purpose?

"Caesar, lovely audience" he drawls, acknowledging both in a flattering way

"yes, please sit, tell us what do you think is the best thing about the capitol?"

"why the lovely ladies of course" he winks at the audience "we don't have girls like this in district 8"

Caesar looks a little uncomfortable but continues like a professional "okay well tell us about your family won't you?"

"what about them, I got a great mom and dad, older brother, and a sister sister, but let's forget about them, I'd rather talk about that girl in the front row" the entire front row blushes, just assuming he's referring to them, he's playing sexy very well, but I want to know more about his family, he was so vague

"that was a lot of information George, why don't you tell our audience more about your siblings?"

"um, okay, my brother's a drunk, and my sister's a traitor" his eyes glaze over in thought

"oh my" Caesar quickly tries to change the subject "so, what do you think will be your greatest strength in the arena?"

George seems to bounce back in no time "you're asking me to choose just one, I don't think that's possible, I'm such a talented person" he winks at the audience yet again and the buzzer sounds


	10. Chapter 10: D 9 to 12 interviews

"and onto district 9, Fawn Edelweiss" The girl wears a simple, short black dress with little fox ears in her dark blond hair and a big fluffy tail that makes it hard for her to sit

she laughs lightly "sorry, I suppose this is more fashionable than it is practical"

"ah, yes well fashion is very important"

"of course it is, though not so much in district 9"

"really, what do you wear there"

"usually just Khaki pants and a T-shirt, nothing fabulous like here in the capitol" she giggles again

"oh my, I had no idea you were so deprived, you poor thing" he looks sincerely sympathetic, the people here have no idea what people in the districts go through, clothing is the least of our- their worries, I guess I no longer include myself in the districts. I sigh turning back to the screen

"so tell us fawn, did you know the young girl you volunteered for?"

"of course, I have a friend who's practically my brother, and clover is his little sister, I knew he couldn't volunteer for her so I did, but it's not her fault, you can't help but love this little girl" sure they can I think, they would have loved to watch her die just as much as they'll love to watch the rest of you die, 23 litterally, and 1 on this inside, forever haunted by these horrid games. The buzzer rings out and Caesar sends the girl on her way.

"Romeo Black" the boy steps up completely covered in darkness, everything from the tips of his hair, to the ends of his shoes is a dark charcoal black "oh my, I almost didn't see you there, boy" Caesar laughs

"better get used to that"

"oh are you giving away your strategy before the games even start"

"of course not, that's not a strategy, trust me if I told someone my strategy, I'd have to kill them, of course I'll have to kill some people anyway" he smirks

"yes, very well, let's got on with some real questions. Tell us how you're feeling about tomorrow"  
"I'm feeling like there's a few things I need to think about" he says vaguely

"a fair answer, what about you're home life, tell us about your friends and family

"I don't really want to talk about them, they're not important anymore" his eyes glaze over

"oh, alright I suppose um how about the capitol, yes how do you feel about the capitol"

"it's nice"

"nice… just nice?"

"okay, really nice" he leans back in his chair "I could get used to it" he gets in one final smirk before the buzzer rings.

"and now onto our district 10 tributes, Olive Harb" the girl walks out in a little white dress and black flats, she looks somber, fitting I suppose considering the occasion. She sit quietly, looking to the floor "hello Olive" Caesar's loud voice booms around, the girl shakes a little before mumbling a very soft greeting

"so tell us, what's it like in district ten"

"it's fine" she says the words quietly, eyes trained on the floor refusing to budge

"well what about your family, tell us about them"

"normal"

"oo-kay" Caesar drawls "what about your friends"

the girl just stares at the floor, not answering

"alright then, tell us about your feelings at the reaping"

"I was afraid" he microphone barely picks up the whisper

"um, okay I think our time is almost up, so say goodbye to Olive Harb" the buzzer rings "Rio Ortega" the boy is wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and cow print tie. He's smiling widely

"Hey Caesar, man"

"hello Rio, how are you"

"ya know what Caear, I'm great, it's been a great couple of days, great clothes, people, food" he launches into various stories about his training encounters, charming the audience

"well I'm glad you're having fun, what is your favorite thing about the capitol"

"ha, no contest, the chocolate cake, it's incredible, we don't eat like that in district 10"

"oh yes, the one with the Dutch icing, oh it's my favorite desert!" Rio smiles, and laughs lightly "are you looking forward to the games?"  
"well, yes and no, except not no so yeah guess I am" the audience laughs at his joke and the buzzer rings.

"And now from district eleven please welcome Levine Crusoe!" She steps up in a long black dress with a slit up her right leg,

"Hello Caesar" she smiles slightly

"hello, dear, how are you liking the capitol so far"

"well, it is lovely but I've been more focused on the games than the beauty of the city"

"that's an excellent point, now it's no secret that not many volunteers come from district eleven, why you"

"my brother, how could I let him go into the games alone, I have to protect him"

"oh yes, we will be hearing from him in a few moments, meanwhile, why don't you tell us about the rest of your family"

her eyes shoot downward "well, my parents didn't really want kids so they, they made all of my siblings, Kallik, Gianna, and Ritz volunteer for the games, they knew they couldn't win, they made sure they wouldn't come home, and now I'm sure they're ecstatic that both me and Jay are here, but I'm sending jay home, and he can have his own house, he never has to talk to them again" the buzzer rings out

"Jay Crusoe" he wears a simple black suit and white shirt

"hello Caesar"

"hello Jay, tell us is what your sister said true!"

"of course it's true, who would lie about that, no one should have to go through that"

"no, of course not, how does it feel to know that you have someone in the arena who will definitely be looking out for you"

"horrible, I didn't want her to volunteer for me, I don't want her giving up her life for me. I don't want. Her. To. Die."

"uh yes, well only one of you can win"

"I know that, I just know I could never appreciate a victory that took the only person I've ever loved, and who ever loved me away, that's not a victory, it's a nightmare." The camera closes in on his solemn face as the buzzer rings.

"okay, this is our final district of the night, from district 12, Ember Karis Danvers"

she wears a short red dress with yellow and orange bows in her.

"Ember, oh my our second ember of the night how unusual"

"well, I suppose it is"

"though I'm sure you're completely different, tell us about yourself"

"gee, that narrows it down" the audience laughs

"your family, tell us about your family"

"oh, my family is wonderful, but my father is very sick, my mother works hard, but it is difficult with three children, if I won it would really help our family"

"how sweet"

"this money could save my father's life" There isn't a dry eye in the capitol, I guarantee it, how sick we are, here we sit in our plush pink living rooms with food at the touch of a button and people abusing medicine that could save others lives, while people in the districts die of chicken pox or a common cold.

"well, tell us how you're feeling about the games tomorrow"

"I suppose I'm afraid, but not for myself, no. I just can't imagine little paolo watching if something were to happen, I- I don't think she could handle it"

"now tell us, what is the one reason you really want to get home for"

she smiles "I want to see my baby brother born" and the buzzer rings out

"now, our final tribute of the evening, Xander Mason Rylan the boy wears dark black dress pants and a shirt, with a flame accented tie

"hello Caesar, how are you"

"I'm great"

"what, I thought you were Caesar"

"hu, I'm afraid I'm confused"

"but I thought you were great" the audience is laughing with him

"oh, I see" Caesar starts laughing "you are quite funny young man"

"I try"

"how do you like it here"

"here on the stage, here in the capitol, or here as in the world in general, because I think that's really a conversation you should have with your parents Caesar, eh" he nudges him with his elbow "no but in all serious, the capitol is a wonderful place"

"what about district twelve, tell us about your life there"

"eh, not really that special, I'd hate to bore the citizens of Panem"

"oh come now, you couldn't bore us, tell us about your family"

"well, my mother died when I was born, and my father was killed in a mining accident, so I live at the community home, which is okay, I love the kids there, they're like my own siblings" the buzzer rings. Caesar bids us goodnight and the anthem begins to play. The Camera does a pan of the tributes before turning to the optional after interview show, so I click the TV off. Tomorrow, tomorrow they will fight eachother , tomorrow the first drops of innocent blood will spill, and tomorrow the Capitol will be entertained.


	11. Chapter 11: the beginning of the end

I wake up at 9:30 the morning of the games, I roll over groaning, then bolt upright, shocked by the absence of my husband, he's always up so early, even when he doesn't have to work. I sigh loudly and go down to the kitchen in my silk robe.

"you're up early" I see Ashley sitting at the table, I usually have to practically drag her out of bed

"couldn't sleep" she mutters into her bowl

"yeah, I know the feeling"

"good morning" Jonathan smiles entering the room, showered, shaved and dressed  
"you get up far to early" I kiss him lightly, Ashley gags behind us, I roll my eyes. Jonathan pulls up his sleeve to look at his watch

"okay, hate to ruin everyone's day, but the games are starting" we all groan and shuffle into the living room.

We watch from the perspective of a tribute, as they're raised from the stocks straight into the slaughterhouse. During the sixty seconds the camera zooms out so we can see the entire arena. Where the tributes stand is a perfect circle of greenery, the tributes must believe the arena is all a forest, but beyond the forest the arena is cut into three different landscapes, a desert with no water in sight, and what looks like sand storms starting in the farther south area, then a beautiful, white winter wonderland, it looks beautiful but it must be cold, thought at least no fear of dehydration, And the final is a lush rain forest, green and full of lakes, though I can only imagine what's in them, and as it is raining right now, I doubt it stops anywhere. I can't say any of these areas look particularly appealing, but these tributes are tough. The clock flashes the thirty-second mark and the cameras zoom in on the outfits the tributes wear, probably the best yet in the games. First they have a pair of tight black pants and green long sleeve shirt, though there are zippers on both to make the pants shorts, and the shirts tank tops, overtop of these they have a light black jacket, though it has a small switch inside the left pocket that makes it reflect body heat, useful I'm assuming in the winter area. The camera does a quick pan of the tributes as the clock begins the countdown, 5, 4, 3, 2,

The gong sounds out loudly and the tributes race either toward the cornucopia or away into the forest. The careers form a pack around the cornucopia, handing out weapons, packs before even considering the other tributes, Ceeara stands slightly on the edge of the pack, not in but not out, Flip hands her a spear and a calculating look. She gets a hard look in her eyes as Cedric approaches the cornucopia, he holds a small dagger, He comes up behind Flip who's busy looking through the cornucopia, he holds the blade up, about to strike when his eyes pop open and he collapses in a pool of his own blood, there protruding from his back is Ceeara's spear. All the careers looks at her, if she wasn't in before she sure is now.

A little behind the careers, Drae and Searec circle each other, both holding a knife "well, well if it isn't Mr. silent, you sure there isn't anything you wanna say it before I kill you" She growls, lunging forward, Searec dodges the blade and she falls to the ground, Searec attempts to run but Drae grabs his ankle and he pitches forward she scrambles forward and tries to drive her knife into his chest, but he rolls and she gets his arm. He kicks her back, causing her to lose her breath, she rolls onto her stomach and Searec drives his knife into her heart. He grabs her backpack and flees. The careers have started fighting now, they've split up, attacking the other tributes, Romeo tries to approach the cornucopia, he picks out a sleeping bag and tent pack, then Varro spins around and charges at him, pummeling him under his huge fists, but Romeo's fast, he gets away, only to find Alistrina's spear in his neck.

"you're welcome" Alistrina sings, dancing by Varro, who's face flames red

"Hey, I had him" he yells

"no, you didn't he was running away"

Varro walks up calmly, he pushes Alistrina against a tree "don't EVER take a kill from me again" he growls before stalking off. Alistrina looks absolutely shocked.

Back on the field we see Jay leaving his sister to grab a loaf of bread, when he leans down Chord jumps out of the trees and throws the head of a spear into Jay's eye, then chucks a knife into his heart. Levine looks up

"you. Killed. Him" Levine seethes, she changes in that moment, she starts screaming and her body begins twitching, Chord looks afraid, he takes off running "get your ass back here, your dead!" Levine screams running into the forest after him.

The bloodbath Camera shoots to Flip, Running through the forest after Rio, he wants something he has, badly Rio is fast, but flip is faster, his legs pump as fast as he can make them, he tackles the boy to the ground

"where is it, give it to me!"

"what, what do you want, please, I-I'll give you anything"

"The bow, it's the only one in the arena, and I want it" he pushes the blade oh his sword against Rio's neck.

"here, here take it" he hands over the shimmering silver weapon

"and the arrows" he pushes the blade farther, blood starts to trickle down Rio's neck

"here" he chokes out passing over the arrows

"wow, you are stupid" Flip flashes his winning smile while he pushes the blade down into his neck, ending his life.

The cameras flash back to the cornucopia, it's just the careers starting to make a camp, flip walks back into the clearing holding the bow

"oh, cool you got it!" Alistrina runs to him smiling

"yeah, my best weapon" he grins lifting it into the sunlight.

The bloodbath is over already, not that I'm complaining but that really wasn't very many deaths.

"wait, what's that" Idra calls out, pointing to where the trees move. The camera flashes to the bushes where Emerald sits, as if she's waiting, and it becomes apparent that she is when Idra runs straight into her trap. A rope grabs her ankle and she scream, it lifts her upside down. The other careers follow after her Emerald jumps out, holding the blade of a knife into Idra's neck, and point a spear towards the pack of careers.

"don't come any closer, I'm a good shot"

"what do you want" kimiharo asks

"I want to join you guys"

"what, your from district three, what can you do" sneers Varro

"I can kill you with this spear while I slit your allies throat"

"wait, Varro let's at least hear her out" Ceeara pipes up

"what do you know, you're a kid, why are you even here" he growls

"hey! She saved my life" Flip argues, Varro mumbles something but lets it go.

"okay, you have one minuet, intrigue us" Kimiharo folds his arms across his chest

"I'm strong, I can kill, and I know how to survive, if something happens to your camp, I can help hunt and find water, and track, I'm tough just give me a chance"

"let me down from here and we'll talk" says Idra, slightly irritated

"not until we have a deal"

"just let me the hell down" Idra scream, flailing about

"no, I've made the decision" Varro says it like the calm before the storm "and if you do one thing, your in"

"just name your price" she smirks

"I only want 6 of us, I assumed we'd get rid of Thumbelina there sooner or later anyway, kill her, and you can take her place" The other careers have some debates, but ultimately leave it alone

"what, wait no, no you guys, don't do this, don't" Idra's pleas for life are cut short by the blade that slits her throat. The careers make their way back to their camp as the cannons start going off. I count them 1,2,3,4,5,6. And they stop coming, less than most years, I'm slightly disappointed because the bigger bloodbath, the shorter the games.


	12. Chapter 12: Alliances

The cameras show the careers where they've set up camp, surrounded by trees, and right beside the large golden cornucopia.

d"okay, we've waited long enough, as soon as the anthem's over, we hunt!" Varro shouts to the group of careers

"are you sure, we only have three pairs of glasses" Emerald points out "why don't we just wait 'till morning"

"because I want to catch them off guard, and we only need three pairs, me, Flip, and Kim"

"um, hello why are the girls the ones getting excluded" Alistrina argues

"Because, the runt isn't much use anyway, I figure we'll leave her here to, uh 'guard' the camp" he sneers

"HEY!" she protests, Varro doesn't even give her a sideways glance

"District three isn't really even a member of our alliance… really, and you" he points his large finger towards the girl "are simply not as strong as us guys, right" he grins pompously, looking to the guys for backup

"wrong, actually, we're going to leave Emerald here, to test her loyalty, and me, you and Alistrina will take the glasses, because Ceeara and Kimiharo will be fine and can have them tomorrow night" Flip says it quickly but defiantly

"and who made you the boss" Varro huffs

"no one, but that makes the most sense, if you like we could vote" he tilts his head gives a smirk

"I agree with Flip's plan" Kimiharo speaks for the first time

"ya, same here" this time it's Alistrina

"me too" Ceeara

"yeah, sure I'm in" Emerald

"and I obviously agree with my own plan, so it's all you Var"

"fine" he seethes. With that resolved the camera shifts to a shot of Chelyn walking through the desert part of the arena, She carries a small backpack she must have grabbed at the Cornucopia. She sits down behind a large boulder and zips the sleeves and legs off her suit, placing them, along with her jacket in her pack, she extracts a liter bottle of water that's only half full, she takes one quick sip. She looks at the bottle, and then the desert, clearly afraid of running out. We hear a few rocks upset, and Chelyn jumps quickly to her feet, holding the only weapon she has, a small dagger, out in front of her "who's there?" she asks quietly

"W-wait, I come in peace" Olive harb steps out from the pile of rocks she'd been hiding in

"what do you mean"

"Your Chelyn, right from district 7"

"Yeah, what about it" For a moment I'm taken back to the sarcastic girl at the reeping

"I'm Olive Harb, from district 10, and we both know neither of us can win alone"

Chelyn lowers the knife "Alliance?"

"Alliance" Olive confirms.

The camera moves to The two district 8 tributes in the winter wonderland, apparently they aligned, or maybe it's a romantic thing?

"Okay, butch you led us out here, where can we find shelter, we're going to freeze to death!" no, definitely not a romantic thing

"Oh, stop complaining, haven't you noticed the little button on your left sleeve, hit it and you won't be so cold!" she snaps back at him

he lifts the sleeve and hits the little red button "oh, thanks I guess"

"look, there's a place a little better hidden, and that ones huge!" Julia runs to the large Pine tree

"and how exactly are we going to sleep in a tree" George folds his arms over his chest

"we're not you idiot, but look at the size of these roots, I say we take advantage of the snow and build our own shelter!" She smiles triumphantly

"so… " he drawls "your suggesting we build a snow fort like when we were 6" he looks at her like it's the stupidest idea ever

"hey, snow keeps heat in really well, I heard back in the old world people actually used to live in these places called Igloos, they were made of snow"

"okay, fine, let's try it then"

"AHHHH" the camera shoots to Arianna running through the forest, with Chord close on her heels

"I'm going to kill you!" he shouts after her

"Please, someone help me, help me" She runs another minuet before smacking hard into something, or rather someone, it's Xander

"quick, get behind me" he whispers, she does just that

"Chord stops quickly, clearly not expecting to see someone so large

"hey, I don't have a problem with you, just move aside and no one has to get hurt, I just wanna talk to her"

"yeah, but she clearly doesn't want to talk to you, so I suggest you get the hell out of here or things could get ugly" Xander seethes

"what are you gonna do funny boy" Chord smirks, standing up straighter

"THIS" he shouts pulling a out a small length of rope, chord lunges at him, getting his arm with the head of the mace he's pulled out, he's fast but Xander is strong, he gets chord into a headlock, he pulls the rope around his neck and starts pulling, Chord's hands fly to his neck, trying to get his fingers between the rope, after a few moments he passes out, Xander grabs the mace from the ground and slams it into Chords stomach, ensuring he died.

"are you okay?" Xander turns to Arianna

"y-yeah, thanks to you" she smiles

"it was nothing really"

"no, it wasn't you saved my life, thank you so much" she leans forward impulsively and kisses him

"wow, uh so, Alliance?" he asks shakily

"yeah, I think so" she smiles.

Grayson Tate finds a large tree in the forest area, and crawls into the hole of the roots, covering himself with pine needles, A fantastic camouflage job, and it'll have to be, considering he unwittingly set up to sleep not 30 feet from the careers camp.

Searec dreath sits above the arena in a large pine tree of the winter wonderland, looking over the arena. He looks safe, I want to know his story, whats going on inside his head, he's so silent, but why, I guess we can find out if he makes it to the top 8, his interview will definitely be worth watching.

Fawn is walking through the dessert, she ran far today, I didn't see her stop once, She sets up a small trap, I assume to catch game, though I haven't seen much more than lizards in that area of the arena, she settles down into a small nook between rocks. Pulling out a bottle of water and a single dried meat strip.

The camera Flashes to the unstable Levine, how happy she'll be when she finds out Chord was killed, she sits vacant eyed, staring at some point in the distance, her whole purpose in even entering the games was so that she could protect her brother, now having watched him die, she doesn't have a reason to go on in the games, she looks absolutely petrefied.

And the final Tribute we see is still walking, apparently Ember doesn't need to sleep, she walks farther and farther towards the end of the forest, though not towards the desert, towards the end of the arena, why is she walking that way, she looks so determined, but I know she can't walk all night, and so does she, she begins to climb a tree for the night, she looks cold but she didn't receive a sleeping bag or really anything, she ran so fast from the cornucopia, not that I blame her.

The screen splits into many screens, we watch all of the tributes face the sky as one by one the fallen tributes appear in the sky, Cedric cutter, Idra Tirzah, Chord Crayark, Drae Ferrin, Romeo Black, and Jay crusoe. The sky goes black.


	13. Chapter 13: defiances

"Alright, time to head out" Varro shouts to the group of careers, it's clearly not a question. They all nod, putting on goggles, grabbing weapons and getting ready to leave

"are we sure we want to leave district 3 alone, what if something happens" It's Kimiharo

"Hey, you voted with Flip over there, and we're following that plan, so let's go!" The tributes nod and begin to walk. I notice that Alistrina and little Ceeara lag behind a little whispering quietly, I don't quite hear what they're saying but it's clear that of the careers, their the closest to each other.

As they Begin walking the camera flashes to Grayson who still lies beneath that same tree, The camera zooms in on his face and I see him take a sharp inhalation of breath as the careers march on by, fooled by their own cockiness, just assuming no one would sleep near their camp. As soon as they've walked far enough he comes out from under the tree, laughing like a mad man. He stares in the direction they went with a sly grin on his face. Then picks up the meager supplies he has and begins to walk away from the forest, towards the winter land.

Chelyn and Olive still sit in the dessert, behind the rocks. Though it's clear their water supply is depleting quickly.

"we have to get out of this desert or we don't stand a chance" Olive says looking up from her nearly empty bottle

"I know, but what if we leave here only to find an even worse place?" Chelyn does make a good point, I wish I could just tell them where to go

"it couldn't get much worse, we know there's a forest back that way, and maybe a stream to."

"I hope there's a stream, because if there isn't, we'll be dead in a week. Tops"

"I know chelly, but it's our only hope"

."well, there is one other thing…. But I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet"

"what, what could we do"

Just then a silver parachute flows down, it looks as though it's for olive, but at the last second a gust of gamemaker made wind blows it into Chelyn's hands. She rips the packaging off and hold up the shining silver axe, it's deadly sharp, and being from district 7 I bet she knows how to use it.

Looking at the axe she gets an odd look in her eye, she's fighting an internal battle, her mind vs. her heart, and in the hunger games, only one can win

She looks to her Axe again, and her eyes harden. "well, we kill a tribute, we get their water, or their sponsors"

Olive's eyes start to flicker, racking her brain for something else, anything. After a moment she realizes the truth "your right, tomorrow, we hunt"

Xander and Arianna sit not far away in a small cut out portion of a rocky hillside. They've been flirting and hunting all day, Xander did most of the hunting, but Arianna can climb much higher than he can. As far as I can tell their relationship is real, but not advisable, after all only one can win

Right now they lie curled up in two seperayte sleeping bags "tell me about your family" Xander asks

"M-my Family, their normal"

"no seriously, I want to know all about you, your such a mystery to me, even still"

"well My mom and Dad always wanted one of their kids to volunteer, they tr-" she cuts herself off before admitting that she'd been trained "talked to us about it all the time, my little brother is a vicious trouble maker, he always does stuff and blames it on me! Then there's, there's Lilly, my cousin her parents died when she was so little, she follows me everywhere, I practically raised her, she's the whole reason I'm here I just I-I-I lover her so much" she's strted sobbing, Xander pulls her into his chest, trying to calm her.

"can I ask you a question?" Arianna looks up from under long black eyelashes, with tears still rolling down her cheeks

"you just did, or do you mean a different question" he smiles down at her.

She laughs lightly "why did you save me, I mean this is the hunger games, and you could have been killed yourself, why would you risk it?"

He gives a hollow laugh "Because, Ari, some things are worth dying for"

Gorge and Julia sit in their little igloo, trying to decide what to do with the day "I say we go after those damned careers" Gorge whispers

"gorge, that's stupid and you know it, they'd destroy us"

"maybe you, but I'm perfectly capable, I'm pretty much the best competitor in these games, your just luck I'm on your side, because I could kill you in a heart beat" he starts to shout

"shut up, your going to give us away you pompous little swine!"

"I don't care, the game makers themselves couldn't kill me, I'm the star"

"oh, you have got to be kidding me, all you are is a spoiled, prissy little jerk!" she starts to match his tone

"you know what, butch, I'm really getting sick of you"

"the feeling is mutual, how about I just go, our mentor was insane thinking we could work together" she starts out the front door, but Gorge tackles her from behind

"no one walks away from me alive" he hisses, looking truly maniac, he raises his knife to stab her but she rolls out of the way at the last second, she stands back up and kicks him down, he looks shocked, the pulls her back down by her ankles, this give and take goes on for a few moments before Julia manages to embed the blade into his arm, he cries out in pain

"hey, Mr. Cocky how does it feel to be killed by a girl, have fun being remembered as only a casualty of the victor" she plunges the dagger deep into his chest, he gurgles an unintelligible sentence before his cannon sounds.

The careers return back to camp around dawn, grumpy and unsatisfied having not found a single kill, they make a small meal and decide they need to sleep the day in shifts "okay, well Ember hasn't been hunting so she'll take the first one" Kimiharo gurgles through a yawn. The three boys fall asleep quickly, and Emerald sits on the other side of the lake so Alistrina And Ceeara begin to talk in hushed whispers.

"But how would we do it?" Ceeara asks

"They have to sleep, one of us could take the watch, and then we can get him, you can't tell me any of the others would even be mad, he's an idiot and he's going to turn on us sonner or later!"

"okay, so we strike tonight" Ceeara looks excited

"no, not tonight, we wait until he tries to kill Ember, which we all know he will, but she's strong, she'll be able to get away, then we do it that night and everyone will just assume it was Ember, even if we get caught, we say we thought he was coming after us next, we're honestly just helping our Alliance" Alistrina smiles sweetly, so sweetly and they both look so innocent, like they could just as easily be talking about cookie recipes.

A sly grin takes over Ceeara's small face "Varro Serento, your days are numbered" and with that threat, the screen goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days pass with not much action in the games, they show the tributes everyday, but not much action has happened, and I'm thankful for that I think as I settle into the plush pink couch. "where's dad" Ashley walks in holding a ripe green pear

"he has to work, he won't be home until late, but come, it's time" that's all the explanation she requires, she sits as far away from me on the couch as possible, she really doesn't like to be near people when the games are on. I flick the remote as she bites into the pear, letting a dribble of juice fall down her chin, it reminds me of the tears she sheds late at night, after watching the games, I can hear her cry herself to sleep from across the hall. But it's nothing compared to what's happening on the screen right now.

At first it's quiet, scary quiet like the calm before the storm. The camera closes in on Fawn edelweiss, she sits by the small river that cuts through the arena, filling up the small water bottle she obtained at the cornucopia, she's doing well, being from the hunting district she hasn't had much trouble with food. Right now she indulges by leaning over the river and letting her hair be submerged in the water. When she finishes she lies back and her hair flies out around her head like a halo. She looks serene, peaceful even, but then it happens, we hear the rustle in the bushes, and fawn is up faster than lightning, having not obtained any weapons, she's fairly helpless. The camera zooms in on who it was.

Or rather what it was, the screen pauses and a red screen comes up, indicating that this is a new mutt, a picture of a deadly looking creature. The body is scaly and serpent like with four short legs, the head looks somewhat like a snake, but a snake with a crocodiles teeth, the creature is a shade of dark black with bright red eyes that could only have come from hell itself. Words flash under the creature _Name: Crocamamba, attack strategy: bites victim, allowing a deadly venom to paralyze them, then strikes for the kill. _The picture of the creature does one final turn before the screen returns to the games.

Fawn's eyes grow wide and she runs, she runs as fast as she can, but it's close on her heels, it's cornered her into a tree, she closes her eyes, ready to accept her death when a shining silver parachute flies down and hits her, she opens it to reveal 10 razor sharp knives, panicking at the creatures close proximity, she chucks one at it carelessly, it does little to slow the demon. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, when she opens them the mutt is less than a foot from her, is opens it's mouth to bite her, but she picks up a knife and shoves it into the mutts mouth, the mutt goes insane, sputtering and spinning out of control, it finally hisses to death, oozing out a large pool of dark black blood.

The camera flashes to Fawn, she leans against the tree breething shallowly, inspecting her arm to reveal a long, oozing bite mark, it got her, the venom's in her system, I wonder what happens now?

Levine seems to have gotten over her initial shock over her brother's death, however she still seems to just walk in circles, I don't know if she even realizes she's doing it, it's like she's on auto pilot, eat, drink, sleep, walk around. She stumbles over a rock, and it comes loose, so she picks it up, and another comes loose, and another, and another, she pulls at rocks for a good hour before a cave appears, something even I didn't expect, she barely fits through the narrow entrance, but she does fit. She pulls her small pack in after her and sets up a camp, covering her entrance.

Grayson Tate does a double take before coming out from behind a large tree he let's out a long breath and puts his head in his hands. He sinks to the ground, picking up a stick he finds a loose patch of dirt, he starts drawing, I watch captivated, I try to figure out what he draws, after about an hour it becomes apparent that it's a who, not a what. The camera closes in on the woman he's drawn, a girlfriend maybe?

"oh, mom, I'm trying if only you could be here, I'm trying so hard, the kids are being good, but what are they going to do without me? I'm doing my best, but what if it's not enough, what will they do if I die, I can't go up against these careers, did you see that boy from 2, he's as big as three of me" tears start to fall from his eyes "I promised you I'd take care of them, but I don't think I can anymore, we both know I don't have what it takes, I could be seeing you soon, at least that's a nice thought, no, no, no! I will win, I will get back to them and we'll be rich and they'll never be hungry again, never" he keeps whispering never as the camera flashes up.

Searec sits silently in the tree above, he looks down at the boy, and I see something in his eyes, compassion possibly, he sits there, content to focus on Grayson's problem's over his own, he picks up a knife and starts carving into the tree, I guess he'd be used to wood work, being from 7 and all. He leans against his carving, so it's not until he shifts slightly that we see the one word, a name _Meril, _Meril, who is that? Searec slowly opens up the small bag he found, looking in dismay at the small amount of food, he carefully rips off about a third of a beef strip, rationing it. He leans back against the trunk and I hear the first sound from him, a heavy sigh followed by a small whimper as he clutches his near- empty stomach.

Ember still walks, farther, and farther towards where the arena will end. The camera focuses on her just in time to see her reach the cliffs, and what happens next is not at all what I would have suspected, she reaches into the pocket of her jacket and pulls out a length of rope, probably 4 or 5 feet long, she ties it too the edge of the first cliff, and actually starts repelling down the cliffs edge, she gives a small smile of victory as her feet land safely on the first peak "see Luca, I told you I could make it" she whispers to the mountain, she does this for another three peaks, she gets just far enough down that no one could get to her without plummeting to their death.

She tosses her bag down on the ground of her peek and starts taking things carefully out, some food and water, a small blanket, and then the kicker, she draws out a long knife with a curved blade about 9 inches long, then she picks up a long stick and starts in on carving it, she skins the bark off to strengthen the wood, carves the tip to a point, the camera trains on her as she picks up a sharp rock, and proceeds to crack it open, how the hell did she do that, either way she sticks it on the top of her stick. She stands and holds the spear up, finds a camera and speaks straight into it "everyone has different strategies, some choose to fight, they end up going insane or being killed in their sleep. other choose flight, they end up boxed in a little hiding spot that's so obvious and screaming like little cowards as the dies. Some choose both, some know when to run, and when to fight, those people, are victors!" she yells the last word, holding her make- shift spear into the sky while the wind blows her hair out behind her.


	15. Chapter 15: the taste of death

The careers begin to wake up, some slowly, but on their own accord, though most being kicked awake by Ember, namely Varro, who does not appreciate it, he grabs her by the ankle and flips her down to the ground "HEY!" she screams, while untangling his fist from her ankle

"well, don't frieken kick me!" he shouts

"Geeze Varro, get a frieken clue, you can't keep lashing out like that!" Flip yells, while gently trying to wake Alistrina, Varro grunts something that the game makers beep out.

"okay, what's the plan for today guys" Kimiharo speaks up.

Flip quickly speaks up "I say Alistrina stays here"

"okay, seems fair" agrees Emerald

"why, she's probably the most useful of the girls… I mean that's still not saying much I guess, so yeah, let her say" wow, can Varro ever just give a yes or no answer.

They argue for a while, and it is eventually decided that Alistrina will keep watch.

Arianna lays with her head on Xander's shoulder, and curled in his arms, sleep clearly eludes her, and who could blame her, I think if I was sitting in that areana a touch of insomnia would be the least of my worries. Xander slowly brushes a piece of hair from her forehead and leans down to whisper "sleep, darling, all is well, I'm here"

"will you sing to me?" she mumbles sleepily

"sing?"

"please"

he nods his head and begins to sing quietly

_Lay down, now your sleepy head,_

_As I rock thee gently to bed,_

_Come dream and, sail away,_

_Forget all your troubled days, _

_Silver wings come over thy bed,_

_Taking away all reasons for dread,_

_Sounds of the wretched world,_

_Seen in all of your days,_

_Led by the moonlight,_

_Are softly stripped away,_

_When you feel afraid,_

_When you lose your way,_

_Always will I find you_

_And bring your dreams anew,_

_So sleep now and know_

_Darling I'll be there,_

_Anytime, and anywhere_

_I will be there,_

_Just. For. You._

He finishes the last note, and looks to Arianna who's eyelids have fluttered shut, he kisses her head softly, and the camera shifts

Chelyn and Olive have started making the journey from desert to forest, they walk together, using each other for support along the way, and when they finally arrive, the first thing they see is Fawn, still in her unconscious state of half alive- half dead from the Crocamamba poisoning "well, this is our chance" whispers Olive "easiest target in the game"

"yeah, you're right, we have to do this" CHelyn looks up to the sky, holding her deathly sharp axe "my most sincere apologies to the people of district nine" and with that last word, she brings her axe down, making a sickening crunching sound as it ends the life of Fawn Edelweiss, her cannon booms through the arena and just before the hovercraft can arrive Olive dashes in for her backpack, she finds a large pack of beef strips, and a two gallon jug of water, they've accomplished their goal, but neither look satisfied. Olive takes the first sip, followed by chelyn, who hesitantly raises it too her lips, then looks around as if someone's about to shoot her for drinking, takes a deep breath, and swallows

she passes it back too Olive who hesitates"it tastes a bit funny"

"of course it does" replies Chelyn "we're drinking the blood of another child, using her death to keep us alive, but this is the hunger games, and there's no room for the weak" and with that she takes another, symbolic swig out of the bottle.

The camera splits into 4 separate screen, showing Julia Gem, Grayson Tate, Searec Dreath, and Levine Crusoe, all walking through the same area, so close to one another it's amazing they haven't ran into each other already, and then it happens, something explodes, I can't figure out what it is, but it's obviously triggered by Julia, she runs, and runs hard, and so do the other three, Grayson crashes into Searec, they sixe each other up quickly, and prepare to fight. Then, out of no where, a ninja star cuts right in between them, and Levine stands on a tall rock, red hair blowing out behind her like it's on fire, it's suicide, and I know it, no one like her would be dumb enough to draw attention to herself. The two boys make eye contact, and with a silent agreement, they go after her, running as fast as their legs will carry them, and she stays still, accepting her fate, Searec is the first to reach her, he pushes his dagger into her chest quickly, as Grayson reaches her a little late, but just in time to hear the last words uttered from her mouth

"because of you, dear mother, and all for Jay" and then she dies with a smile on her face.

The camera switches quickly to Ember, clearly not wanting to show a tribute being okay with death, accepting it. She sits, perfectly content on her little peek, she sits, mumbling "see dad, I can do this, I can do it, and once we're rich we can come to the capitol, and they can fix you, then ma, and the kids will be alright too, and no one will ever have to be hungry, and you'll never have to go down to those retched mines again, I promise, won't it be wonderful daddy, just as soon as I-" she gets cut off by the earth begining to shake, a games maker trick, of course, couldn't let a tribute enjoy a few days of peace, it shakes even more violently, the upper peaks begin to crash, and hard, then her own peak begins to fall, the ground is literally falling out from under her, but she does manage to grab on to a more solid piece of rock, that clearly isn't going anywhere, she's got only one of her hands firmly grasped on the edge, and the rest of her body hangs over the giant chasm.


	16. Chapter 16: Seeds of death grow read

"HEEEEEEEEEELPPPPP" screams Ember as her long legs scramble to find a peek to stand on, she yelled before thinking, but in this case I suppose risking a tribute finding her would probably be a more merciful death, and so she continues to scream, though she isn't giving up, she pulls her body upward, and grabs a peek, but every time she does it just crumbles more, until a heavy shadow is cast over her, she looks into the conflicted eyes of Searec Dreath, I can see the uncertainty in him, he's fighting with himself, deciding if he should kill her, help her, or just leave, and then something nobody ever could have expected happens, for the first time in the games, and according to his district partner, 6 years Searec Dreath, having made his decision utters 3 strained words

"Grab my hand" Ember looks up, completely shocked, whether at the fact that someone is helping her, or that the silent boy spoke, I'll never know, but one thing I do know, just then, with no hesitation Ember thrust her hand upwards, and with his help, scrambled up the side of the hill.

She lye there, gasping for air, and clutching the spear she'd managed to toss up before falling "Y-y-you helped me" her eyes are almost overflowing with tears, Searec just nods "and you talked!" once again he simply nods "do you think you'll ever do that again" he shrugs she closes her eyes, as if trying to tske in all that just happened, when she opens them she whispers one word that causes a final nod from Searec before the camera's shift. "Alliance".

Arrianna is just waking up, she looks to Xander "were you here the whole time?"

"no, I went to look for food, but I couldn't find anything, we still have a little left in the pack, but unless we have a sponsor out there, we're going to be forced to the cornucopia"

"well then we'd better take it slow on what we have left, we're not ready to face the careers"

"yeah, sure sounds good" he says, clearly trying to stifle a yawn

"sh, don't worry about it, you go to sleep, I'm going to go look around, okay, see who's out there"

"no! you can't go out there alone, someone could kill you!"

"Xander, this is the hunger games, I'm pretty much running that risk anyway" her jaw hardens as she says it

"still, just humor me will you?"

she agrees, but as soon as he's out, she's gone, she sneaks out of the small "home" they've built themselves, and looks around, she turns to the tiny little river, and I see there are a few little fish swimming, she's quick to fashion a hook out of a tree branch, and a particularily sharp rock, within 20 minuets she's pulled only two fish, they're small and mostly bones, but they are food, and it's the best she can do for now, she return to the cave only to find, Xander, still completely unconscious, she kisses him lightly and the camera whizzes to the next thing.

Chelyn and olive continue walking, passing their newly acquired bottle back and forth, but they're running low on food too, seems everyone is. "Chelly, what's it like in district 7, is it nice" Olive asks with a dreamy face on

"I guess that really depends, sometimes it seems like a paradise, others abysmal, everything was perfect when I was little, no reaping, no problems, but then Dad got sick, like really sick from work, and to get him what he needs, we had to sell the house, so me, ma, and sam all live with my best friend Holt, it's like they're our family, and we appreciate everything they do for us, but sometimes I still feel like a stranger there, I guess I've just never really known where I fit in the world, ya know?"

"yeah, I guess so , I mean I don't have any siblings, and my ma never really wanted a kid, I'll bet she's happy I'm gonna die,"

"Olive! Don't talk like that, listen to me you are not going to die, don't say stuff like that, your scaring me" Chelyn looks her strong in the eye

"NO! Chelyn, I'm done pretending, truth is, I don't have anything at home, there's nothing for me anywhere, it was almost a stroke of good luck I was chosen, I got to meet you, and when we get to final two, I'll get to give you everything you deserve, because the truth is, outside of here, I don't need another day" she's trying to smile, but I see the tears rolling down her cheek, she looks down

"no, Olive that isn't true, look at me" she lifts her head up "we all need another day, tomorrow you get to see your best friend, tomorrow your crush asks you out, tomorrow your mother is proud of you, we all need tomorrow, it's the only thing that gets us through today"

Olive smiles "tomorrow you get to help your best friend"

"Tomorrow you get to help your best friend" agrees Chelyn

"Wait, I saw an explosion over there, that means someone had to have set it off!" Flip shouts

"hey, good eye pretty boy, let's move out" Varro starts off, and the rest follow, except Ceeara who has been left on guard. They run through thick bushes, Kimiharo overtaking Varro's lead, Flip runs harder to keep up, and Alistrina purposely lags behind, clearly hoping to avoid the deaths, they come up behind where Julia Gem sits, concealed by a bush and desperately trying to inspect the burns on her lower back. She hears the careers, and stops moving, I can almost hear her heart rate shoot upward, but lucky for her, they see something move, and Grayson, who wasn't quite as fast as Searec after killing Levine starts to run, short stopped by Varro hucking his sword directly into Grayson's thigh, effectively stopping him from running, the careers circle him

"I'm sorry Ma" he whispers, desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood from his leg, a lost cause at this point.

"Ladies first" offers Flip gallantly to Alistrina

"oh, I think I'll let emerald take this one, you know, I'd hate to get blood on my hair" she laughs, trying to make it seem convincing

"okay, Emerald take the first cut" she nods, stepping to place the razor sharp end of her knife against his cheek and pull it back gently, tearing the flesh open in one quick movement, she stands and wipes the blood from her knife, they take turns torturing poor Grayson, while his family his undoubtedly watching, until Flip finally takes mercy on him and slits his throat.

"what'd you do that for, we coulda had another good half hour of fun!" Varro screams

"well, it's getting dark, do you really wanna leave a little girl guarding our camp overnight" Flip argues, Varro reluctantly agrees, and they start back.

Kimiharo stops, dead in his tracks "did you guys hear that?"

"hear what?" asks Alistrina,

"the bushes, something's there, or someone" he steps forward as Julia sets he long leg to trip him, and tries to run

"GET BACK HERE BUTCH!" yells Varro as he chases her, the other careers stand and watch in horror as Varro grabs a chunk of her hair, and pulls her head back so violently, he rips half of it out, covering his hands in blood, then he puts her into a death grip "your lucky it's getting dark, I just don't have the time for you!" he shouts, snapping her neck, her body goes limp in his arms, and he shoves it away in disguist, it's silent as they walk back to camp, no doubt they're all realizing that only 12 tributes remain… and six of them are careers, soon they'll divide, and violently.

The careers return to their camp, Ceeara gives Alistra a questioning look, in response she shakes her head in a silent 'yes'

"okay, Flip, Kim! Here now, I have some, uh planning to do with you 2" Varro barks taking comand

"er, okay" they both look confused but reluctantly agree, as Varro leads them a few feet off. And once they're out of ear shot he wastes no time

"okay, here's the deal, one of us is obviously gonna win, but we need to get going here, I wanted to be home by now! Alistrina, she still has some value, she's smart, and let's face it in the end, we'll destroy her, but the other two, I don't see why we need a child, and a district three girl, I think it's time to strike!"

" are you sure, I mean they haven't done anything yet" Kimiharo asks looking down, I can see the conflict in his eyes, he's really grown to feel something for these girls; they aren't just his allies, they're his… friends.

"YES I'M SURE, YOU'RE EITHER IN OR YOU'RE OUT, WHICH IS IT GON-"

"hey guys, are you coming back" interrupts Alistrina's light voice from a few feet away, they all nod and Varro gives them a look as he storms over to where the others are

Flip puts a hand up, blocking Kimiharo "look, I know what you mean… but I'm getting really afraid of how I'm starting to feel about these girls; I feel sympathy, comradship, and I feel something I never thought I would… trust, and we have to remember that that is one of the worst things to feel in the hunger games. We all want to win, and we all have to do what is necessary" The charming, sweet boy from the interviews flashes in his eyes for only a second before he turns back into what the capitol has made him: A robot. He'll do what's necessary, he'll fight, but I doubt he'll feel anything. He won't let himself.

"EMERALD! CEEARA! You're next, I need to talk to you! Out in the woods" yells Varro as the 2 boys re-enter the clearing

the girls nod "the hell you do!" shouts Alistrina "you're not taking that little girl anywhere, especially not alone!"

Varro walks calmly up to her "what's the matter baby, don't trust me"

Alistrina takes a step forward, showing she's not afraid? "I trust you about as much as that tree over there trusts a ball of fire" she gets even closer, drops her voice even lower, I can barely here when she says "you have no idea who you're dealing with, I'm not stupid I can see right through you, and you're not touching her"

"okay, fine just me and Ember, then the little one next, and Ali if you really wanna come when I take her, that's your choice" there is a threat in his voice "any objections"

" I'm so sick of this, I'm not fucking scared of this egotistical prick" Emerald says picking up a weapon before stomping out into the woods she turns on him, knife in hand "what!"

"calm down, I really do just want to talk to you"

"oh… okay…" she puts her knife away in her jacket "so, what's up" she leans against a tree

"do you remember where we found that butch girl last night?"

"er, yeah vaguely, why"

"just checking your memory, why don't you lead me there"

"ok?" she says it like a question, but walks in front of him, he comes up behind her, grabbing her arms in a lock so she can't move, she screams

"shhh, quiet, you know what you're problem is Emerald, you're too sure of yourself" he pulls out a blade "too confident" he puts the sharp metal against her stomach "too… trusting" he plunges it into her skin and a pool of red forms around the wound "it had to be done" the words, barely audible, and as he lays her down I see the first shreds of humanity in him, he's just a baby, seventeen years old and forced to kill or be killed, no it's not Varro Serento I should be disgusted by, it's myself, and every other capitol citizen! Back on screen Emerald's eyes start to flutter closed, as he yanks the blade out, her body gives one final pained breath and she dies. Varro turns back into stone and starts back to the camp. The camera lingers on Ember as the blood slowly trickles onto the grass, mixing with the green, creating the illusion of beautiful flowers sprouting from her blood.


	17. Chapter 17: It's time

Xander is just awakening when the camera finds it's way into the cave "rise and shine sleepy head" sings Arianna leaning over him

Xander's eyes open slowly, blinking a few times "hm, now there's a sight worth waking up to" he pulls her down for a kiss

"okay, mr. stud we have to go find food" before the words can escape her mouth there's a sudden clanging outside the cave, they both stop and stare "who do you think it is" Arianna's voice is so low if there weren't capitol microphones everywhere, I probably wouldn't have heard her through mere camera speakers.

"I don't know, but you stay here, I'll be right back"

"hey, no" she reaches her hand out to stop him, but he's already out of the cave, he returns with a small silver parachute in his hands

"looks like someone else wants us to stay in here" he says dumping the package of food onto the cave floor with a dazzling smile

Arianna sighs "xander, that's wonderful, and I'm glad we have sponsors, but 10 meat strips won't hold us for long, and we only have a small package of dried fruit and a quarter loaf of bread"

Xander looks down disappointed "things really must be different in district 5"

"what do you mean?"

"you just described a weeks worth of food for the entire community home back in district twelve" Arinna just kind of looks down, not sure what to say "I guess it's just a shock that we come from such different worlds" he says softly

"yeah, I guess so"

"but hey, it's alright if you wanna go look for more food, let's go now"

"ya know, suddenly I'm not very hungry"

The camera catches up to Chelyn and Olive just as they re-enter the desert part of the forest, Chelyn bends down to undo the zippers on her tight pants, turning them into tight shorts showing off her long legs to the world "olive it's really hot, put your pants in the pack to"

"no, I'm fine really, I like having them the way they are, you know just in case"

"oh, okay, so where are we going, I feel like we're walking in a circle"

"that's because we are" notes Olive absentmindedly

"uh hu, and may I ask why?" Chelyn says with a sarcastic bite in her voice

"here" Olive hands Chelyn the piece of palm leaf she's been fiddling with since they left the desert the last time

"I figured out the arena, but to do that we had to walk the whole thing, see we're in the west, which is the desert, right here" she points to a part of the large leaf "when we go north from here we run into the tundra land, where it's really cold" she draws her finger in a quarter circle "when we go east we get back into the forest, and when we go south we hit the cornucopia, where the careers are, and through the middle of it runs a river, our only source of water, and what we've been following"

Chelyn stands there, utterly speechless "that's…. brilliant, how did you figure that out, what are you a human atlas!" Chelyn is smiling like she's already become the victor, or like she never had to be in the games.

"it's not really that big of a deal"

"what do you mean not a big deal, it's huge, now we have the advantage, if people start chasing us, we know where to lead them, we've got a frieken map of the arena" she stops, dead in her tracks "do you even know what this means?" she asks

"uh, no, do you?"

"It means we could really win this thing!" her face falls in a quick minuet "or, oneofuscouldreallywin" she speaks a low gurbled sentence, and says it so quiet the capitol has to spell the words out on the bottom of the screen for us viewers

"Chelyn, you already know what I want, I really, truly hope I helped"

"Olive, I think you're the best friend I've ever had, which is why I'm not gonna let you do this" she gets a mischievous smile and the camera flips, no doubt the capitol is upset with them, they're friends and they're making it look like they will decide the victor, not fight for it.

"so, where should we go from here" Ember jumps up onto a rock, throwing her arms up into the air "I'm not quite sure how this whole 'alliance' thing works" her arms drop and she sits down on the rock "and if we can't talk to each other, how do we plan" she comes up right beside him, demanding an answer "are we going to attack" she jumps up and pulls out her spear "or just lye low" she hides behind the rock "do we run towards danger" she looks over the cliff edge "or shy away from it" she runs back to where Searec sits, smiling at her little skit of actions, one thing she is is energetic.

"okay, I'm sensing that I'll be doing most of the talking, um so what's the plan?" she inquires looking at him for guidance. In response he grabs a stick and begins to draw in the dirt

"a circle, no, no a dot, a globe, THE WORLD!" Ember continues guessing enthusiastically as he finishes a drawing of a person, a girl, no more than five

"are you calling me a child?" asks Ember Searec doesn't offer an answer, he simply writes that word again, right atop the picture

"Meril"

"Meril… who's Meril…" in answer Searec writes one more word beside the first "Dreath"

"dreath… Meril Dreath.. Oh! Your… your sister?" Ember breethes in sharply; Searec just nods his head

Night is beginning to fall as the camera turns back to the careers.

"hey, haven't Varro and Emerald been gone a long time" asks Alistrin

"guess so" Flip brushes her off while Kimiharo sits staring blankly at the lake

"well… should we go look for them…?" asks Ceeara

"NO! just.. just leave it be" there's a sharp edge of pain in Flip's tone

"hey Ceeara, sweetie why don't you go talk to Kim, ask him to show you how to tie that slip knot, eh?"

Ceeara looks at Alistrina, then to flip and nods, silently obeying. Alistrina sits next to Flip, their knees just touch as she begins to speak "so… what's up?"

"what's up.. seriously, what's up that's all you have to say; here we are fighting for our lives, and all you can come up with is "What's up?" weak.

"well… something's clearly eating you, what is it? You know you can trust me right"

at the word "trust" Flip's body goes rigid

"ya know, that's one thing that bugs me about us careers; the cockiness. We're in the hunger games and you have to ask me what's bothering me" he sighs, tossing a pebble into the lake

"look, Flip I know it's hard but you just have to take it one step at a time, right. Imagine the best"

"ya know Ali, some of us aren't that optimistic, I'm going to bed. You take first shift tonight" and before I know it the careers are all asleep, and Varro is back. Minus Emerald though I already knew that.

An hour or two passes and Alistrina is shaking Ceeara awake "It's time"


	18. Chapter 18:hidden talents

We start the day with the love bird's, still curled up in their make shift home smiling and laughing"hm, telll me more about district 5" Xander says wrapping his arm tighter around Arianna

"well if I gave away all of the secrets then you wouldn't get to appreciate it the same when you see it" she smiles mischieviously

"Ari, not this again"

"what! Xander I'm tired of avoiding the topic, let's face it, this is the hunger games, 24 tributes come in and only 1 comes out, you know that, and it makes sese that it should be you over me, besides the capitol loves you"

"Arianna stop it, okay just stop it, you really don't get it do you"

"I get it Xander, I'm not stupid, I know how you feel because I feel the same way, I love you and that's why I'm not about to let you make the dumbest mistake because of me!"It's a few moments before either of them speak, Xander looks up

"nothing I ever did because of you could ever be a mistake, you are the only good thing left in this despicable life for me, don't you get that if I win I go back to district twelve, sure I get my victor's mansion and then what!" he starts to yell "I sit there forever regretting everything theses games took from me, I won't let that happen, I don't have anything to go back to, everything I left behind will be fine, but you, you need to go home!"

"Xander! Shhh, yelling at me isn't going to get either of us home, all your going to do is attract every creature and tribute within a ten mile radius, and then neither of us will have a chance!"

"you still don't get it, I'm going to make you understand Ari, I'm going to make you see what's right" the camera closes in on his eyes so full of determination mixed with passion before swishing dramatically to the next scene

Chelyn and Olive sit in the soft sand, covered by the make shift rock shelter they've created, looking… bored?

"so… what now?" asks Chelyn

"survive" replies Olive shortly

"NO! is that what we're supposed to be doing here, I thought we were all supposed to sit in a friendly circle juggling all these sharp weapons while singing KUMBIA!"

"your sarcasm is not appreciated" Says Olive, trying to keep her lips from breaking into a grin.

"aww, but that's all I really have to offer right now"

"oh calm down, right now we should be worrying about finding more food, and water, if we're gonna camp in the desert then we're gonna need plenty of that"

"always the practical one, okay well I know how to make a few basic traps… do we have string?"

"yeah"

"okay, hand it over" Olive holds it out hesitantly

"wait, what are you going to do with it?"

"calm down district 10, I've got talents you never knew about too"

Chelyn takes the rope and sits down, fiddling with the end of it, tying an elaborate mix of knots over top of each other, pulling apart one end of the thick white rope only to force two sides back together into a loop at each end I watch, head spinning at how fast her hands move, and before I know it, she's done

"wow" Olive moves forward touching the rope gently "but.. what does it do?"

"it's called a double noose knot, since we don't have any trees we'll tie this end around a rock, and bury this end in the sand, then when the unlucky creature walks by it'll get stuck in this end, and the twist of this will clamp down on it's neck, breaking it"

"ouch"

"yeah, it's not a pretty sight, but it's how you survive"

"okay, now what about water, in a desert like this, that's probably even more important and from what I can see there isn't a drop in this part of the arena, I haven't seen a stream since the forest, I haven't seen any tributes in a scarily long time, and it doesn't look like anyone's tripping over themselves to sponsor us"

"ya, well with so many of the careers left in the games, plus the love birds, I doubt anyone else is getting much sponsoring. well then, we'll just have to show them that we're worth it, we don't need anybody to make it, we can do this ourselves"

"YEAH!" they both pause for a minuet "so… what now?"

"now we, uh, we find water?"

"right!... how?"

"I don't know, just give me a minuet something will come…"

The camera switches to Searec and Ember, they're just sitting there at the exact same place they were last night, they're sitting ducks if they stay like that "Seaerc, don't you think maybe we should start moving away from here, I mean I'm sure someone heard that rockfall, I don't think it's smart, so come on, grab your pack and lets head west" Searec shakes his head slowly, refusing her offer 'Fine, north, east, south somewhere, anywhere but here!" he shakes his head yet again

"y'know, I'm not so sure an alliance can work if you can't even talk to me" Searec continues to look down, I can't tell if he doesn't want to say anything or if he simply can't

"AGH!" Ember lets out a loud frustrated cry "what is wrong with you, I know you can talk, I've heard you do it before so why won't you now, this isn't a joke anymore, this is the hunger games and if you can't cooperate then one of us is going to die, and the other is going to feel an awful lot of guilt over it, why can't you just talk, it's not that hard!" a pained expression comes over his face at her words, he opens his mouth as if to say something, but something closes it again, almost as if against his will, he looks back down

"ya know what, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all, the games are winding down quickly, and I think I should go before we get any closer, not that there was really a threat of that when you can't say two words to me anyway" she starts to walk off

"don't go" it's low and gruff, and I don't even know if she hears it

The camera's settle on the careers just as a gentle orange sun is starting to set over the arena, Alistrina is digging in a pack while Ceeara looks around nervously playing with a golen ringlet that fell loose of the tight elastic containing the rest

"okay, are you ready?" Alistrina asks gently

"you kidding, I've wanted to do this since I saw him in the chariot's" Alistrina picks up something that gleams silver "Wait!" shouts Ceeara"

"what, what's wrong"

"this is your big moment, we've been waiting forever" she smiles pulling Alistrina's hair down so it flows over her back like a soft blond waterfall "enjoy it, find a camera and put everything he's ever said to you, and done to Emerald, and the way he tortured that boy into this, Varro Serento deserves to die in this arena"

Alistrina smiles as she lifts the tiny dagger, ironic really, for such a big man, such a big competitor, such a big murderer… that such a tiny weapon will end his life, then Alistrina crawls over to his sleeping bag and crouches down on her knees, flipping her hair to one side so the entire capitol can see her face as it hardens beyond recognition, jaw set with strength, lips pursed in concentration, eyes clouded with hate, fear, and an ounce of guilt as she lifts the dagger up just to bring it back down with a force I didn't think she could manage. Varro's eyes pop open, a quick jolt of realization before his heart stops and a cannon booms throughout the quiet arena. Alistrina drops back on her knees; Ceeara smiles and the boys wake up just in time to watch Varro's body leave the arena.


	19. Chapter 19: When you lose everything

The TV flips onto a shot of Xander and Arianna curled up in a sleeping bag, Arianna is giggling like a little girl at something Xander said "okay, okay mr. jokes, we really have to go hunt now" she giggles starting to get up

"ohhhhh c'mon, just five more minuets mom!" he grabs her around the waist and they roll back down into the nest

"I am not you're mother" she giggles giving him a quick kiss "c'mon you lazy boy!" she pulls him up and they emerge into the bright day Arianna lets out a deep sigh "almost makes you forget where we are doesn't it?" she looks where the sun is just rising over the arena, it really is beautiful. He cranes his neck and touches his lips to her cheek.

"so, where to hunt?" she asks quietly

"well, let's go across here into the forest, then we can fill up our canteens on the way back"

and that's what they do, we watch them hunt until the sun beats down hard over them and Xander puts his large knife back into his belt beside the row of squirrels and rabbits, and some odd black little bird I don't recognize, but it's very small.

"I think that's good for today" he says "it won't keep long in here and I could really use a good cold drink"

"well I wouldn't bet on you getting a can of coors light in here so you wanna hit the stream" she smiles standing on her tipitoes so she can whisper in his ear

" oh c'mon let's go" he laughs as they start the short journey back walking throught the stream

"hey. Zandy was the stream that deep before" she asks stopping just short of the large pond which definitely hadn't been there an hour earlier

"hm, guess they wanna get out outa our clothes and into the stream" he grins talking close to her ears

"Xander!" she shreeks

"ha, I'm kidding, promise" he holds his hands up in surrender "but I think it would be a waste of this gift to not go for a dip, c;mon we can ditch our jackets and stuff by the stream"

"o-okay" she said kinda nervously

they make their way over to the banks and drop the extra layers of clothes. Xander drops his shirt and dives into the pond. Arianna stands watching him

"come on in, water's nice, but it'd be nicer with you here" he says

"I-I don't know how…"

he's out of the water ridiculously fast, pulling her into his glistening chest

"well, I can teach you" he says pressing his lips against her neck "don't worry, you'll be safe" he says lifting her up into his arms with her thin legs dangling over his triceps. He walks slowly into the water her arms tense around his neck, holding tightly. They walk deeper and deeper in. when they're at about his waist he stops cold in his track.

"Arainna, kiss me"

"what, now, I'm kinda freaked"

" Ari, please we don't have much time" he presses his lips against hers slowly at first, then she deepens it wrapping her hands in his hair. He pulls away

"Arianna, I need you to trust me now, ok"

"of course, I always trust you" she nuzzles her head against his broad chest and he grabs wraps a hand around her head and pulls her into him, resting his chin against her hair

"we have to let go now, you have to trust me"

"why, I like this, I don't need to swim"

"no, just promise me you'll role" she looks up confused a nanosecond before he tosses her out of his arms and she rolls onto the soft grass looking confused but unharmed

"okay, what was that" she shakes the grass from her dark hair

"Arianna, I'm stuck"

"wait what?"

"it was a trick, the stream, they pulled us in, and now I know I can't get out, look" he taps his fist against the hard plastic that overtook the water

"omygod Xander! NO!" she hurries across the hard plasticy top grabbing onto Xander for dear life

"Arianna no! go back, get back, I got my last kiss, that's all I need, I can die happy knowing that I helped you" he starts to sink deeper, it's like the capitol is pulling him down.

"Xander, I'm fine, they have what they want" a tear rolls down her cheek "just hold me, please" she curls in on herself beside him, he slips his arms around her

"listen to me Arianna, you can't think of me, you need to stay strong, you can win, stay in the cave, there's enough food there in my belt to last a long time, you'll be okay, don't fight until you have to!" she nods her head, tears pouring down her face

"I can win. I'm going to do this for you"

" I know you are" he smiles she presses her lips against his, their tears meeting at the lips, connecting them even more, the kiss lingers deep as he slips farther and farther away "I love you Arianna, more than I ever thought I could love anyone"

"I love you so much, I'll never love anyone again, Xander, you are my everything" he opens his mouth but he's pulled down hard, the water swallows him, he pounds against the plastic but it's a futile fight and he gives up. His body floats to the bottom and a cannon goes off.

Arianna lifts her head slowly, wiping the tears from her face, looking to the sky she begins to shout "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! IS THIS ENOUGH OR DO YOU NEED MORE TO SATISFY YOUR SADISTIC MINDS. IF YOU WANT A TRADGIC LOVE STORY WATCH ROMEO AND JULIETE! WE AREN'T YOUR PLAY THINGS, WE ARE PEOPLE, REAL PEOPLE AND YOU CAN'T TREAT US LIKE THIS!" she stops to wipe the tears roughly from her face and continues in a much lower, much more menacing tone "no, I'm done crying, you've taken everything from me, do you know what happens when you take everything from someone, they stop caring, and someone who doesn't care can be very dangerous, I swear I wi-"

The capitol cuts her off, showing the much less rebellious actions of Ember and Searec. They've clearly rewound the tapes, taking us directly back to last night

"please, don't go" Searec whispers again

Ember stops taking a deep breath in and releasing it again "Searec, I like you, and I like our alliance but, I just don't think it's working out" she sits down on the rock beside him "I'm not dumb, I know how these games work, the careers win, or some outline tribute who inspires the capitol, that's me, at least you're interesting, I have no chance, I just really want to do something, something no one forgets, something great, I just want to be remembered ya know"

He nods his head, agreeing.

"Searec, I really wish you would talk to me, I feel like you're so distant, I hate these one sided conversations, I mean you say you want me to stay but, then you can't even talk, and I know you can, I just don't understand why you can't talk to anyone"

he picks up the stick and starts drawing little swirls in the dirt by the picture of his sister

"It really is a beautiful drawing, but I'm not a psychic, I don't know what you're trying to say, sometimes you just frustrate me so much I can't keep it in and I just have to scream, of course then I feel like a crazy person who's shouting at nothing because you won't even respond" I almost can't help but laugh, I've never actually seen someone talk for that long without breathing

he just looks down, slightly ashamed

she groans as though he's actually physically harming her "look, I feel bad, and I'm going to miss you, but wouldn't it be just my luck for it to come down to the two of us, I really don't want to fight against you Searec" he nods understanding

"so, I say we just part now, leave friends, I really do wish you the best in the games, if it can't be me, I hope it's you" she smiles and gives him a quick hug before getting up, grabbing her pack and walking clear into the forest

the camera closes in on Searec, he looks miserable, he chucks the stick at the ground and stalks off the opposite direction

Chelyn and Olive are still walking through the desert "who do you think that was?" Chelyn asks quietly in response to the most recent cannon of Xander

"I don't know, maybe the girl from 12, I'm actually surprised she's still around"

"yeah, but maybe it's another career, maybe they turned on eachother, maybe everyone will just self destruct and we can go straight to the final two!"

Chelyn laughs lightly "that's what I love about you Olly, you always look on the bright side"

"hey, that's as bright as it gets in here" she says over her shoulder

"yeah, I know but I think I may have solved at least one of our problems"

"you figured out how to get water!"

"well, I think I did but no promises"

"okay, well are you gonna tell me or are you just gonna let me sit here slowly dehydrating until I'm dead"

"oh calm down miss drama queen, I was thinking that if there's a stream running through the arena then there has to be a system somewhere, it has to be coming from somewhere right?"

"right, but I just figured there was a big dam or something somewhere in the forest section"

"well maybe, but I was thinking wouldn't it be more likely that they would run it underground so they could let it run up or down whenever they want, and since they split the arena wouldn't they have to run it through the entire arena?" her face moves into a mix between cockiness and uncontainable glee as she crosses her arms over her chest

"when did you get so smart Chelly"

"um, now I guess so can we try it!"

"absolutely, start diggin!" they fall into the soft sand and start to dig deep into the ground, it takes a few minuets, and they start to look like giving up, but then a small puddle of sandy brown mush pushes through and they dig farther, before long it's almost an entirely clear pit of water, they fill their canteens and take large gulps of water

"OK, can we just agree right now that I am a genius!" Chelyn laughs falling back into the sand.

"and oh so modest too" Olive laughs

"hey, it's hard to be modest when you're this fabulous"

suddenly a flash of something painful passes through Olive's eyes

"what's wrong?" Chelyn asks

"It's just so damn hard!" Olive shouts pounding her fists into the sand

"I know, it's a terrifying situation, but isn't it best to make the most of it, isn't it best to just cherish these few days or weeks that we have left an-"

"not that, it's not death that scares me, in some ways I actually think I'm ready for it, it's my family, I miss them so much and I can't stand the fact that someone's going to kill me and I'll never get to see them again, never get to tell them goodbye, I mean doesn't everyone deserve one last chance to see their family, if they're going to kill us, couldn't they at least let us say a final goodbye"

"there's a lot of things they could do, if we're talking about mercy then this isn't the place for that, you know that, and I know that I'm supposed to tell you how sorry I am and how it'll all be okay, but the truth is it won't be, the capitol is-"

"STOP! Chelyn don't even think about finishing that sentence! You can't afford that, just give me a hug and tell me how much my family loves me, just let them see you as normal! You're just a regular tribute"

"I was going to say that the capitol shows mercy by not taking our families, they only take 24 of us, and you're family loves you so much, gimme a hug you" the lie escapes her lips so easily, and I bet the idiots in this city really believe her! Wow, the Capitol is really stupid.

Alistrina and Flip stand in the woods alone, several metres from the remaining careers (only Ceeara and Kimiharo) they seem to be talking heatedly

"why'd you do it Alistrina, I just can't figure it out, why now, we weren't ready yet"

"You're wrong Flip, he'd gone insane he killed Emerald, she was useful I didn't hear you give him any flack, and you know why, because you were afraid of him! Flip, why can't you see this as it is, a good thing! We have a chance now, he's gone, he was terrifying, you can't tell me you slept well with him beside you" she pushes her long blond hair out of her eyes as she beams up at him, trying to convince him that she's right

"I-I just really wish you'd told me, I know we're not all that close, but we're not strangers, we're from the same district, hell we go to the same damn school we've been in classes together Alistrina, I just wish you would stop acting like you don't know me!"

"You're right, but Flip you have to understand in here everything is so much more difficult, getting close to someone is nothing but a detriment, I like you, Flip I really do, I just don't want to get close to anyone and then have to well…"

"I get it, and I understand but what about the little one, hu, would you be able to well… her"

"no, probably not honestly" I see tears starting to well up in her eyes, and she continues in an angrier tone "fine I'm weak, there is that what you want to hear, I'm a 17 year old girl. How am I supposed to know how to act in something like this nothing can prepare you for a fight like this. I can train all I want but nothing could ever prepare a person mentally for this" the tears start to stream down her face "there now you know exactly how I feel, I gave you everything go ahead and throw it in my face, make fun of me, use it against me, I just don't care anymore" she sinks down to the ground

"Ali, calm down that's not why I'm talking to you, why would you even think that, honestly I want to win as much as anyone but I would never do it that way, I wouldn't want the crown like that." He sits down beside her, lifting her face up to look in her eyes "Alistrina, I'm only a year older than you, you really think I know what I'm doing, I don't think anyone ever does when they come in here, and that's the careers, we're so prepared right, we've got the arena licked and we know exactly what we want and how to get it, but nothing's ever certain, not even the hunger games" he says

"this wasn't how it was supposed to be, I was supposed to just come in flick my stupid spear around and go home rich and famous, and I'm just realizing that I might not win"

"I know, and it may seem weird coming from me… considering the situation and all, but I wouldn't count yourself out just yet"

"I told Adonis I'd be home in a month tops, after I won we were supposed to move into a victors village house, and my family could live in the other one, it was perfect, I had my future planned, that was it, and now… I realize that I'm just a child, and he's probably already realized that and moved on"

"Alistrina, stop talking like that you know yo-"

"NO! stop, they don't care anymore, none of them do, Flip you're from district one, they love me as long as I'm winning, once I lose I'm nothing but an embarrassment, I've ruined everything… everything!"

"no, stop pouting like a little baby, you are Alistrina Vecktir, you're the most beautiful girl in the district, and possibly the world. You're a fierce competitor, and you know exactly what you want. And if they can't see that then Fuck em', you don't need anybody to be great, win for you, do this for you I'm serious, it feels so good to just say to hell with them and do something for yourself once and a while"

"yeah I-I guess-"

his hand flies up to her lips "no, don't guess say it, out loud say exactly how you feel about them right now"

"I've outgrown them and, and"

a

"and…" he promts

she smiles wide "and Fuck them!" she practically shouts, Flip gives her a dazzling smile and pulls her into a tight, welcomed embrace just as the broadcast turns off


	20. Chapter 20: to dismantle a tribute

"what do you think the other tributes are doing right now?" Olive asks as the two girls walk through the desert in search of food

"how am I supposed to know, how many are even left?"

"well, there's the careers, that's 6"

"4, remember, the girl from 3 who was with them died, and so did the boy from 2"

"oh, right okay so that's 4, and then Arialla or something from district 5, both from 6 are gone, you, and your partner Searo-"

"Searec, but I wouldn't be worried about him, he'll be gone soon, he's never been that strong, I mean kid can't even talk"

"alright well that's 7 already, then both from 8 are gone, both from nine, then there's me that's 8, Rio's long gone, both from 11 are done, then the boy from 12 died yesterday afternoon, but the girl is still here, so 9 I guess"

"wow, almost interview time"

"yeah, I wonder who their gonna interview for me for me"

"well why don't you tell them who you want them to talk to" Chelyn smiles pointing to the cameras

"well my cousin Lily, she's practically my sister, maybe a group one of her brothers and sisters, there's 7 of them, they shouldn't even bother talking to my mom, I hate her, and trust me the feeling is mutual"

"not all kids get along with their parents, it's okay"

"yeah, but my dad, the one person I'd really like to talk about me can't"

"why not"

"because they killed him"

Trying to build suspence for the interviews they switch over to Arianna inside her cave, she sits on the ground curled up inside a sleeping bag holding tightly onto Xanders belt, I hear a branch break outside and the camera switches to show Ember just outside the mouth of the cave looking tired, and afraid. She approaches it just as Arianna comes running out. The two girls come face to face and just stare for a minuet, neither having a weapon they don't quite know what to do, and it's a toss up, could Ember get the knife from her pack fast enough, could Arianna grab Xanders bow, and would she even know how to use it! "Just kill me, please I don't care anymore, there's nothing I can do, noone will remember me, I just can't do this anymore!" Ember bursts into tears

"no" Arianna says bluntly

What, why not! You want to go home don't you"

"I don't know what I want anymore, but I do know that I won't kill anymore, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, and I only knew him a few weeks, I wouldn't wish that pain on my worst enemy"

It's quite a sight, two girls who seemed so strong, so determined, sitting there on the ground crying their eyes out, one for her loss, the other for her potential loss, for her family. I don't know a lot about these girls, but I do know that they each need a friend right now, someone they can talk to, and they may have just found it.

The camera finds its way to the careers who all look stronger today, I wonder when they'll realize they have to break up. "hey Flip, you wanna give me a hand with this sword, go do some practicing maybe?" Kimiharo asks innocently

"yeah sure, let's go into the woods a bit though, wouldn't wanna cut any of this pretty blond hair off would we" he says gesturing to Alistrina who right now sits dangerously close to his sword, she laughs

"no, of course not" Kimiharo grimaces

"go on boys, we'll be fine" Ceeara says good naturedly. The second the boys are out of ear shot the screen splits in two

on one side Kimiharo grabs Flip's shoulders, and on the other Ceeara grabs Alistrina's as they say "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING" in unison

they flash back and forth between the two duos "Flip, what happened last night!"

"nothing, dude calm down she was just upset, I-I was comforting her"

"Bullshit, I heard you guys, you like her don't you!"

"no! of-of course not, why would you even say a thing like that!"

they show the girls quickly "what do you mean?" Alistrina asks innocently

"you know what I mean, Ali. Last night, what was that"

"I just lost it, it's a lot to take in" she says

"I could hear you talking, why, why would you tell that stuff to him over me,it's supposed to be us! We're supposed to make it to the end together" Ceeara widens her eyes, and I can see the debate within Alistrina

"I would say that because it's true!" KImiharo accuses "look dude, she's hot, it's lonely in here I get it, but you can't forget the plan, we've had it since day 1, Varro's death was perfect, we gotta ditch these girls after final 8 and you know it!

"ya know, I don't think we do, just hear me out, we can off the little one, but Alistrina could be helpful, see I was thinking if the three of us could break off, we could make it to the end, then it's a fair fight!"

"no, you were thinking with your pants jackass, I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me!"

"Ceeara, calm down it will be us, but don't you think Flip could be helpful! Having a big strong guy with us, we could use him to the end, then all break off, a fair fight!"

"Alistrina, he'd kill us both in a fair fight and you know it! He's bigger than both of us put together!

"well I know but-"  
"but nothing, we had a plan, and we're sticking to it!" Ceeara loses it, and seeing Alistrina's expression she quickly changes her tactics, widening her eyes to look like a wounded puppy dog "I'm just scared Ali, I'm so scared of him, I don't want him to hurt you, I love you to much" bull, all of it, but I'll give the girl one thing, she's a hell of an actress and she's clearly got her eyes on the prize

"He won't, I promise Ceeara, I'd never let him hurt you, just try to get along with him, I think you'll find you really like him to!"

"okay" Ceeara sighs,

"KIM, would you calm the hell down, what are you afraid of a little girl?"  
"of course not, I could snap her little neck like a twig, but that doesn't mean I want to take her with us, but don't worry bro, I can make the decision easy on you" he starts toward camp

Flip grabs onto Kimiharo's arm "don't even think about touching her!: he seethes

"oh, no, who's gonna stop me?" his eyes flash an angry red, and in that instant, Kimiharo Lewis changed. It happens a lot in the games, someone loses it, goes insane. But not usually this late in the game, I guess the betrayal got to him. He changed from the layed back, sweet, district 4 surfer guy who'd do anything to help a friend into a monster, something who fed on others pain. He yanks his arm away and sprints out of the woods and into the clearing faster than I thought was humanely possible. Flip chases after him, also ridiculously fast, but he's still to slow.

By the time he steps out of the woods, Kimiharo has already knocked Ceeara out with a rock, and has locked a hand firmly around Alistrina, prohibiting movement while the other holds a deadly knife to the soft flesh of her neck. Flip lifts his sword straight out, staring at Kimiharo

"Kim, don't do anything you'll regret"

"Oh, I'm not gonna regret this, I'm gonna love killing the bitch who turned you against me" the words are a low growl, and he presses the knife deeper as he says them, causing a slow trickle of blood to roll down Alistrina's throat

He doesn't have much time now, good thing the new crazy Kim wants to make a show

"She didn't turn me against you. Let her go. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her please!"

"Oh Flip, you don't even see it do you, I'm doing this for you, all she'd do is break you're heart when she tries to kill you, it's not like she could ever actually like you, she has a boyfriend, ! She'd never take you seriously" he spits the words in a cruel mocking tone

"flip, don't listen to him, he's a liar" Alistrina just barely gets the words out

he looks at her condescendingly "yeah, and how do you know he really likes you, he's probably just using you, and even if he's not" he lifts the knife, tracing the tip down her cheek, and across her lips, almost breaking the skin "let's see how much he likes you when your pretty little face looks like a carved tree branch" his fatal error, he spent too much time taunting Alistrina, he never even saw Flip walk around behind him, he never even saw the blade before it was thrust into his back.


	21. Chapter 21: interviews part 1

"well WOW, look at that, Flip Thorne thrusting us right into the final eight!" Caronius Fitch's bleached white smile takes over the screen

"That's right partner, these games are just flying by!" Kramisha adds in a high pitched voice

"well why don't we get right down to the tributes, eh?"

"absolutely, well as always, why don't we start at the beginning. District one!" the crowd goes wild, at the mention of their closest, and favorite district

"that's right, and as always, ladies first, why don't you give us the stats on our first tribute Krishma!"

"Absolutely, Alistrina Vecktir!" a photo of Alistrina begins to swirl behind the games announcer "District: 1, 17, Volunteer, training score: 9. Most memorable interview quote: "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" Kills to date: 2; Romeo Black (bloodbath), and Varro Serento"

"ok, let's hear from Alistrina's family, starting with her parents. Mother: Tanis Vecktir and step father Capaneous"

they turn to a clip of the happy looking couple in the beautiful District one home with Ceaser Flickerman junior once again "so, is this where Alistrina grew up?"

"oh yes, ever since Capaneous and I were married, when she was only five years old" the plastic looking blond replies in a contrived voice

"what was Alistrina like as a child?"

"oh she was always so determined, my little princess always knew she had to be the best, I've taught her that second place is never an option" she smiles

"oh how inspiring." He turns to her step father, who's wearing a peacekeeper uniform "What about boys, I'll bet she's always had to beat 'em off with a stick eh" he elbows Capaneous in the side

"no, no, she's only aloud to talk to the boys who I say she can, and they don't dare cross me, being head peacekeeper I have a lot of guns, anyway Adonis is the only one I've ever approved of, he's a victor. End of story, if she comes back. That's who she'll be marrying"

"Oh hunny, what do you mean if, we know our little Ali is a winner" Her mother's plastic smile crinkles like a candy wrapper when it spreads across her face

"yes, I see" Ceaser looks uncomfortable, but he quickly looks back down to his question cards "oh, here's one. Alistrina seems to be getting vey close with district partner Flip Thorne, have they always been friends?"

"of course not, kid's an idiot, if she's taken anything from me as a role model, she's using him to get to the top, she's a winner, and if she actually feels anything for him she's an idiot and she deserves to lose"  
"cappy! H-he doesn't mean that, what he meant to say was that we've never heard her ,mention him, but the arena can bring people together, it's so lonely in there." She smiles

"I see, and one last question, Alistrina had some pretty harsh words in the arena, saying that her family only loves her when she's winning, is that true?"  
her step father grunts and crosses his chubby arms across his chest while her mother paints a smile on and replies a contrived "of course not"

"well then, why don't we bring in our next little guest for a quick interview, Kara Darien" A small girl with thick golden ringlets and violet eyes that mimic Alistrina's walks in "hi Ceaser!" she says in a sweet little girl voice

"hello dear, why don't you take a seat and I've got just a few questions for you"

"certainly, sounds great!"

"so, Alistrina volunteered for you at the reaping, why do you think that is, would she have volunteered for anyone?"

"well, her parents would tell you it's because she wants victory more than anything, but I believe it was for me. I've always been close with Alistrina, ever since her and Adonis started going out, sometimes I think I'm closer with her than I am Adonis" she giggles "as far as if she'd have volunteered for anyone, I'm not her so I couldn't say, but I'd never heard Alistrina talk seriously about volunteering, so I really don't think it was her thirst for victory, not to say that she isn't completely prepared, and a shoe in to win"

"yes, now about Adonis, we were unable to get an interview with your brother, being a mentor this year. So what would you tell us about their relationship"

"well, they've always seemed like the perfect couple, their so sweet together, Adonis might push her to hard sometimes, but it always turns out ok, I love them both so much. But it seems like I might have misjudged them as a couple, I love my brother a lot, but I'd be lying if I said he hasn't changed since he became a victor, Alistrina's really the only one who's ever stood up to him. So I always thought they were perfect, now I think I might've been wrong, but that's something to deal with when she comes home" the little girl smiles genuinely "either way, I know I'll always be great friends with Alistrina"

"well there you have it, back to you Caronius, Kramisha"

"Yes, Alistrina Vecktir; A crowd favorite and strong contender for victor, no surprise that this girl made the top 8!" Kramisha squeels

"absolutely, now let's move on to her equally qualified, and loved district partner, Flip Thorne! Kramisha; stats please"

A picture of flip illuminates the screen as she speaks "Flip Thorne, District: 1,18, volunteer, training score: 10, most memorable interview quote: "Well, the way I see it, holding the games is really just a formality, in fact why doesn't president snow just come right on out now and give me my crown", kills to date: 3 (the most of our remaining tributes); Rio Ortega, Grayson Tate, and Kimiharo Lewis"

"alright, let's head back to district one with his parents Shine and Arrow Thorne, as well as his sister Sticker for the scoop on Flip Thorne!"

The camera comes in on a simple black leather couch a very similar home with a stern looking middle-aged couple and a teenage girl in a short dress that resembles Flip immensely

"well, let's dive right into the questions hu?"

"I think that would be the best option" Flip's mother says in a monotone voice

"ok, well this seems like a lovely home, what would you say is the most important thing you ever taught Flip Mrs. Thorne"

"Well that's easy, obedience, I feel that a strong hand is the most important thing when raising a child, they have to know who's in charge" the girl roles her eyes and Ceasar moves on

"what would you say is the best thing about your son Mr. Thorne"

"um, I dunno. The boy was born for the Hunger games, he's a strong kid, and he's gonna win. So I guess my answer would be because he's a winner"

"well that's a nice thing to say, I'm glad you're confident in your sons victory" Ceasar smiles, not knowing what else to say "well, what about you princess, what is Flip like as a brother, I bet you guys had all kinds of fun!"

the pretty blonde tosses her hair over her shoulder "Fist off, don't call me princess, I'm not 4. And to answer your question, we're just like any other siblings, we fight, and bicker, and annoy the hell out of each other, but it's all okay, because we love each other, we're family. It's just like any kids in the capitol, just because my brother's gonna be a victor doesn't mean I'm not still gonna do my best to embarrass him every chance I get" Her and Ceasar laugh lightly.

"okay, let's move onto the arena. How about Flip and Alistrina hu, it's pretty obvious he really likes that girl. Has he ever talked about her before, I wasn't able to get much out of the Vecktir's, so maybe you guys can help the folks at home eh?"

"Well I don't know what to tell you Ceasar, I mean everyone in the district's knows the Vecktir's, with hime being head peacekeeper and all, Alistrina's a lovely girl and al. But Flip's never talked about her" his mother says matter of factly, just like she says everything else

"that's because he's never talked to you mom, you never gave him a chance" Sticker cuts in "Flip did talk about Alistrina, not a lot, I never would have guessed he liked her, but the signs were there, a few looks when he'd drive me home after school, a comment or two across the dinner table. He's always noticed her, and I don't know if this is an Arianna and Xander kind of thing, but he's definitely noticed her, and I guess the arena just drove them together"

"ooo, well that is an interesting bit of knowledge, alright, one last question! Ever since he got to the capitol Flip has been near the top of the betting lists for tributes, and since the death of Kimiharo Lewis, it's no secret that he's odds on favorite for victor, how does this make you feel?"

"it doesn't make me feel any different, I've pushed Flip to perfection, and I know he's going to win" his father grunts cockily

"Exactly, all the capitol needs to know is that Flip is a winner, and he will continue to win." His mother adds

"what about you, Sticker?"

"well, I know that no one could possibly be more prepared for the games than my brother, and I absolutely know that there is not a single person in that arena capable of beating him in a fair fight, but I also know that in the hunger games, there are no guarantees. So while it's wonderful that everyone thinks he's going to win, It's just not in my nature to delude myself into believing that Flip's already one"

"an excellent point" he turns to the camera "the hunger games are never over until the last gong sounds!"

"isn't that the truth!" Caronius says back in the studio

"oh yes, remember a few years ago when that little 14 year old beat that big district 2 boy!"

"oh that was quite the battle, and speaking of never underestimating a tribute, Kramisha why don't you tell us all about her!"

"I'd love to!" A picture of Ceeara comes up "Ceeara Regano, district 2, 14, reaped, training score: 8, most memorable interview quote "let's just leave it at don't underestimate me" kills to date: though she's only had one kill, it was Cedric Cutter, the very first kill of the games which we all know is a great honour for one so little""

"alright, let's mosey on over to District 2 and talk to Ceeara's family: parents Gracie and Damon, brother Dominic and Sister Catherine!"

The family isn't what I would have imagined from looking at Ceeara, the mother is short and stout with thin dark gold hair, the father is average height and build with thinning brown hair and electric blue eyes. The brother resembles Ceeara more than either of the parents, and the sister though only eight years old is almost as tall as Ceeara, though clearly not as strong.

"so, Regano family, why don't you tell me how you felt when Ceeara was reaped?"

her mother pounces in a loud shrieking voice "I WAS SOOOO SHOCKED, I JUST COULDN'T BELIEVE IT, I was proud to though, I mean my little girl in the hunger games, IT WAS SUCH A SURPRISE!"

Ceasar's hand flies to his ear " ah, ok, and what about you Mr. Regano"

"Well, as my wife stated I was rather surprised I mean, she's never had to take out tesserae, and we assumed there would be a volunteer, but we have confidence in our little angel"

"ah yes, yes of course you do, but Ceeara is rather young, it's been a long time since a 14 year old has won the games, so what do you say about that"

her brother begins to speak begins to speak "I say it's true, but you don't know my big sis, because Ceeara never gives up, and the thing you have to remember about the games is that it's not always the strongest tribute who wins, it's the smartest. And that's my sister. She convinced Alistrina to kill Varro didn't she?"

"well yes, I suppose she did, so, Dominic how exactly do you think your sister is going to win?"

"oh, well that's easy, stradegy. She's been using it since the first day, she'll stay with Flip and Alistrina until the final three, let them take care of the rest of the tributes, not like that'll take a long time. Then Flip will try to take her out, and Alistrina will convince her not to, because Ceeara was smart enough to play little sister to Ali, then when it's just her and Ali, there's no way the district one girl will be able to kill her, she'll hesitate, Ceeara's spear will hit her so hard she won't know what happened, and she'll grab the crown"

"well, you certainly have this all figured out, how do you know that's what she's doing?"

The little girl talks for the first time "because it's what she's always said, Ceeara knows what she wants and how to get it" well, sounds like the capitol's little Angel's been hiding some horns under those curls

"wow, okay then, sounds like no one's ever going to underestimate her again! I know I won't. Alright, now let's play a little game shall we?"

"what kinda game?" Catherine asks

"well, how's about you each pick one word to describe Ceeara, and then we can go in a circle and you can tell me your word, okay let's start with you Mrs. Regano"

"SMART!"

The camera flips to her dad "sweet"

Her brother "prepared"

And her sister "first"

"all great words, well there you have it, the truth behind Ceeara Regano"

Kramisha and Crapaneous's beaming faces take up the screen "oh, isn't it wonderful how much we get to learn about the tributes that we never knew!" Crapaneous practically explodes with excitement

"It's brilliant, and who would've guessed the capitol's little angel had a secret agenda, I tell ya that is a girl who should not be underestimated"

"absolutely not Kramisha, but we are on a timed show, so give us the facts on Arianna Mackal"

"oh yes yes yes, alright" a picture of Arianna comes in the background "Arianna Mackal, district 5, 15, volunteer, training score: 5, most memorable interview quote: "as soon as I saw my little Lily, I knew I had too, I love her more than anything", kills to date: Arianna has been playing a more defensive game, so she doesn't have any kills to her name. Let's head over to the Mackal house to talk to Arainna's parents: Rose and Fernando Mackal!"

Ceasar gives a contrived smile as the older couple takes over the screen, it's nice moving into the less plastic districts, seeing the real people

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mackal"

"hello Ceasar" her mother replies in a nasely voice

"so, let's talk about your daughter, she is quite the young lady isn't she!"

"oh yes, our Arianna has always been her own person, she's one of a kind" her father says

"I'll say! That was quite the outburst after Xander's death wasn't it, is she always like that?"

"Oh heavens no, Arianna is a very well behaved girl, we raised her right, I've always said her biggest flaw was her passion, the cameras just caught her at a bad time, I know she doesn't really feel that way, she's just a little drama queen" Her mother smiles, it was smart, passing it off as an overreaction. She could have just saved her daughter's life

"plus the arena is such a stressful place, I doubt any of the tributes are themselves"

"oh don't we know it, I can't even imagine. I'd say a little temper tantrum is excusable"

"oh, we're just so happy that the kind people of the capitol are willing to forgive our little girl" Her dad smiles

"well of course, now what about Xander, what did you think of him"

"he was a fine young man, and he made our daughter happy, I can't say for sure if it was an infatuation by the games, or something real, but in different circumstances, we would have loved to welcome him into our home"

"But there is only one victor, so we of course want Arianna to come home"

"I'm sure you do, and I'm sure she'll try her best, now ladies and gentlemen we'd like to bring out Arianna's cousin Lily Mackal!"

The small girl strides out in a knee length dress

"hello Lilly"

"Hi Ceasar" the 12 year old beams

"so, Arianna volunteered for you, how do you feel about that?"

"well, I'm glad that I don't have to go into the arena, I'm just not ready, I'm so young but at the same time, I miss Ari so much, and I can't wait for her to come home"

"well you sound awfully confident"  
"well… I have to be, I have to convince myself that she's coming home b-be-bec" tears start falling down her face and her voice gets choked "Because i-if I even l-let myself think for j-ju-just a second that she won't I-I-I just know I'll l-lo-lose it!"

Ceasar moves closer and wraps his arm around her

"oh there there my dear, I'm sure she will try her hardest to come home to you"

"I know she will, i-it's just s-s-so scary sometimes, I miss her so much"

"you know what honey, I bet she feels the same way! I was going to ask you about Xander" the girl starts crying even harder "But I think you've had enough questions for one day, so back to you in the studio"

"Well, Miss. Mackal clearly has made a strong impact on her young cousin" Caronius states the obvious

"oh yes, and now capitolites, we're halfway through, only 4 more tributes to go!" Kramisha squeals.


	22. Chapter 22: interviews part 2

**AND we've come full circle, here it is, I'll be putting up a new chapter soon, before I leave for vancouver (on sunday) I promise!**

"oh yes, and now capitolites, we're halfway through, only 4 more tributes to go!" Kramisha squeals.

"And now we move into district 7, Kramisha tell us about miss Chelyn!"

"absolutely!" A photo of the smiling teen lights up my screen "Chelyn Phaedra, district 7, 16, reaped, training score: 9, most memorable interview quote: "don't write me off, I just may have a few tricks up my sleeve, you never know. Sometimes the mouse can come back for the lion with vengeance" Kills to date: 1, Fawn Edelweiss"

"alright, well let's go talk to her mother Blaire, sister Teagen, and brother Sam!"

The camera shows a stressed looking woman with a young girl who looks about as much like Chelyn as a nail does a loaf of bread, and a very young boy who's eyes mirror his sister's perfectly

"hello Phaedra family!" Ceasar says in a syrupy sweet voice

"Hi Theathar!" the little girl lisps through a missing front tooth

"okay, let's just skip past this elephant in the room, where is Chelyn's father?" he asks

"he can't be here today, he's very, very ill, he's been in the district hospital for a little over a year, we visit him as much as possible, but it is difficult"

"well I'll bet, is he going to get better?"  
"it's possible, but that's why we really need Chelyn to win, a simple surgery would cure him… but it can only be performed in the capitol, and it's far more than we can afford"

Ceasar clears his throat, pushing past the awkward moment "so tell us, how did you feel when Chelyn was reaped?"

"I was afraid, but not surprised, she's taken out many Tesserae's, it was really only a matter of time. Though in a way, that was the first time I realized that she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was so strong, I've never felt more proud of her"

"oh what a lovely thing to say! So you truly believe she can win?"

"I believe Chelyn can do anything she sets her mind to" her eyes narrow and she leans in to the camera "and I also know that you haven't seen anything yet"

"oh my, my, my, I think that is the perfect place to end this interview and call in Chelyn's very best friend: Holt Evans"

Her family clears out and an attractive young man, about 19, maybe 20 with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes walks smiling

"Hello Holt" Ceasar beams

"Hiya Ceassar"

"so, this is your family's house?"

"yes, Chelly and her family moved in after her dad got sick, it only made sense, the kids get on great, my mom and hers have been friends forever, and I've known Chelyn since before she was born, literally" he laughs

"wow, what a great friend! So, it would really kill you if she didn't make it home wouldn't it?"

"yeah, I can't even imagine, but it's not like I have to worry about that, the careers are gonna self destruct, Olive already wants to give her life for Chelly, and I'm pretty sure she can take the rest" he smiles "she'll be back home in no time!"

"ah, yes well I'm sure she'll try her best. Now tell us, are you and Chelyn.. you know, together?"

Holt laughs "oh no, it's never been like that, she's like my little sister, I'd do anything to protect Chelyn, but it's never been a romantic thing"

"well there ya go boys, she is free" Ceasar winks at the camera.

And just like that we're back in the capitol "oh my, how interesting, what intriguing tributes we have this year, and next up is the interview I've been looking forward to most! Let's get a look at what's behind the silent exterior of Searec Dreath!" Caronius sweeps his arm dramatically

"bah,bah,bah, stats first" trills Kramisha

"but of course!"

"Searec Dreath, district 7, 13, reaped, training score: 6, most memorable interview quote: this is what makes Searec so interesting, he doesn't talk, and his interview was no exception, kills to date: 2, Drae Ferrin (blood bath), and Levine Crusoe.

Ceasar looks very out of place in the tiny house, sitting beside the shrunken little woman and the… quite frankly bitchy looking young girl

"hello Dreath's"

"yeah, yeah let's just get to the questions, k" the girl looks agitated, and I can understand, I wouldn't want the people sentencing my brother to death sitting in my home like they owned the place.

"ah yes, I like your attitude Tammara! Okay, let's start with the one that's been killing all of us in the capitol, what's with the vow of silence"

His mother looks up with a hurt look in her eyes "when Searec was 7 his baby sister Meril died of starvation, we simply didn't have the money, and she was so small" the woman sniff's into her handkerchief "and he never spoke again, not even to us"

"well you know, the capitol offers Tesserae for family's in your situation"

"Searec wasn't old enough, and Tammara didn't want to take it, the games are a scary thing"

"I see" he shoots a disgusted look towards the girl

"Oh don't even look at me like it was my fault, this isn't my fault, it's yours. I didn't kill her, you did"

"let's just move on, what do you think Searec's chances are of winning the games

"I-I truly believe if he just sticks to his strategy h-he can do it" his mother says quietly

"that's not true, you know you don't believe that, truth is we don't have time to nurture a fantasy, within a week my brother will be dead, and instead of wasting time day dreaming we need to figure out how we're going to survive"

"well that is a-er, refreshing attitude" he comments passingly "now, one last question, what is the one word you think best summarizes Searec"

his mother smiles fleetingly "compassionate"

"and you" Ceasar asks the girl

"a memory"

Caronius and Kramisha re-take the screen "well there you have it, the real story behind the boy from district 7" Kramisha squeels

"oh my, my, we're getting so, so close to the end of the tributes, let's move on to district 10!"

"ah yes Olive Harb, district 10, 16, reaped, training score: 6, most memorable interview quote: "I was afraid" Kills to date: in the alliance Chelyn has gotten the weapons, so she has done the killing"

"let's go hear about Olive from her mother Lorilie, and her cousin Lilly"

The camera shifts to an average district 10 house, a middle aged woman in a plain black suit and a 17 year old girl in a simple white dress

"well, hello ladies"

"hi Ceasar" Lilly sings

"so, you must be Lilly, my a popular name this year!"

"I suppose it is, but I'd never have let Ollie volunteer for me, I should've volunteered for her, but she made me promise not to, so I didn't"

"well that's fair, Mrs. Harb, what would you say is your daughters best quality"

"I dunno, you had her for a week, couldn't you figure it out for yourself" she snaps at him

""well of course we've seen many wonderful things about Olive, just wanted another opinion, what about you dear, what do you think"

"I think everything about Olive is fantastic, but undeniably her best quality is her loyalty" Lilly stated

"ah yes, as we've seen with Chelyn, she's even mentioned that she would give Chelyn the victory, what do you have to say about that"

"I feel hurt that she says she has nothing to come back to, I love her very much, but I know it's been hard for her since her dad died, and she's never been very close with Lorelie" the woman beside her exhales impatiently "She's not the same little cousin she was before that, and I support whatever decision she makes when the games wind down"

"so, do you think she is right in wanting to give her life for Chelyn"

"I don't like it, I want Olive to come home, but she's always been willing to give anything for her friends, it's one of the things I always loved the most about her, so I can't change my mind about that now, I love Olive and I will miss her greatly"

"I see, what a lovely sentiment. Back to you in the studio" Ceasar beams

"oh my, what a wonderful friend!" Kramisha says in a soft tone

"ah yes, I can't believe we have only one more tribute to go! A surprise this one is to, all the way from district 12!"

"ah yes; Ember Karis Danvers, District 12,15, reaped, training score: 5, most memorable interview quote: "this money could save my father's life" kills to date: 0"

"alright, wonderful! Let's head on over to district 12"

"Hello viewers, we're here with Ember's mother Ruby, and her sisters Annemarie" a twelve year old who looks 10 smiles shyly "and Paola" A young girl who can't be more than 6 beams the innocent smile only someone who doesn't know about the games can

"so, it's no secret that it is unuasual for a tribute from the outline districts makes it to the top 8, what are your feeling on this"

"I believe that the tributes from district 12 are just as capable as anyone else, they may not be as well prepared, but I hate that people always count them out, and Ember is proving that district 12 is a place to be proud of"

"well of course it is! Let's turn to the little ones, how do you feel about where your sister is"

Paola grins a toothless smile "My thithter's famouth!" she squeals

"you'll have to forgive her, she doesn't really understand the games" Annemarie speaks up "I'm terrified, it's already hard enough with our dad practically dead, I can't even imagine having to go through the loss of my sister at the same time as my dad"

"well she could always win" Ceasar says unconvincingly

"of course she could win, and she will, we just have to believe that, you know how strong your sister is" Her mother says comfortingly

"alright, next question: what do you think will help Ember the most as we go into the finals"

"no doubt Ember's greatest asset is her determination, the girl knows what she wants, and she's smart"

"sounds like the perfect formula for a victor!"

"alri-"

"wait!" a little voice squeeks

"yes, what is it little one"

"can you tell me somefing shiny capitol man" little Paola asks smiling

"but of course, what is it"

"when's my sistah comin' home"

"oh, honey, she might not be coming home" he says

"not eva" tears start down her little face

"uh, well, hm… Back to you!" Ceasar cuts the interview short

"well there you have it Panem: Alistrina Vecktir, Flip Thorne, Ceeara Regano, Arianna Makal, Chelyn Phaedra, Searec Dreath, Olive Harb, and Ember Karis Danvers, your 97th hunger games final eight!" Caronius screams victoriously and I can actually hear the capitol erupt in cheers, but all I can see is that little girls tear streaked face.

**Now, once again this week instead of a question, I am offering 10 points (15 for a second) to every person who goes to this link: : / / w w w . fanfiction topic /94671 /59525888 /1/(just take spaces out) and submits a tribute to this SYOT, and writes "Katniss peeta Perfect sent me" at the top of the message. I've already submitted 2, and this author is in desperate need of tributes. And I'm really looking forward to this story, so submit, just say you did in your review, and you'll get 10 sponsor's points (which will come in handy, because the next few chapters, I have some tricks up my sleeve!). It would really mean a lot to me if you guys did.  
**

**and thank you to BTRfanmegan and concreteangelroxherhalo for submitting tributes already, I super appreciate it! for you 2, here's a question: what's your favorite flavour of ice cream? easy I know, but I really appreciate you guys submitting to that story! so free points!  
**

**and sponsor's list:  
**

**Peeta 4eva- 30**

**Twirlgirl821-32**

**jabberjay1221-1**

**crazy-forever-3**

**concreteangelroxherhalo-33**

**BTRfanmegan-39**

**The coffee drinker- 21- Shadylady105-3**

**Beanie300- 21**

**Arcticmist-4**

**Beanrocks-4**

**Pjoy11-4**

**ShadyLady105-3**

**Annie-The-Awesome-3**


	23. Chapter 23: the coniving arts

**IIIIIIII'MMMMMM BAAAAACCCCKKKK here we are, brand new chapter! oh yeah, so excited! I really hope you guys like it, and sorry for the huge delay...  
**

The day after the interviews I wake up and turn the TV on, and the giant screen lights up to an image of Flip holding the spear soaked in Kimiharo's blood in his right hand, eyes as big as saucers. He looks horrified  
"I-I killed him" he says falling to his knees

Alistrina walks over to him, lowering herself onto the grass beside him "Flip, you had to"

"I know, but h-he was my friend" he stares vacantly

Alistrina just stands still, looking at him. Clearly at a loss for words, A drop of blood falls from the cut in Alistrina's neck onto Flip's shirt, he looks up and touches his hand slowly to the red slit on her neck, staring at the blood

"are you ok" he asks

"um, yeah, I'm fine"

"oh, look at you, you're still bleeding, come here we need to get some disinfectant from the first aid kit" he says absently

"wait no Flip, what's wrong"

"what's wrong, Alistrina weren't you the one who said that you hated how cocky the careers are, that when your in the games, asking "what's wrong?" is just ridiculous, now imagine how you felt then, and add on that you just killed Ceera, Kimiharo was my best friend in here, and I killed him!"

Alistrina looks at him wide eyes "I-I'm sorry, this is all my fau-"

"Ali" A small voice disrupts the intimate scene

"Ceera, sweetie are you okay" Alistrina rushes to the conniving little girl's aid

"y-yeah, my head kinda hurts though, what happened"

Alistrina proceeds to tell the whole sordid tale

"oh, that's horrible, I'm so sorry Ali, I know I was hard on you about Flip, but I'd never do anything like that" she says in a sickeningly sweet voice, this girl's got game!

"oh Ceera, I know, it's completely okay, I think we should all just move on from here" Alistrina says, brushing her hair behind her ear and giving Flip a small smile

"yeah, I agree" Flip says, clearly annoyed by the little girl, but not wanting to anger Alistrina "and I think the first thing we should do is bandage up your neck" he says moving closer, she inclines her neck as he flips her long blond hair over to the other side and presses a cloth to the scar.

The TV fills with a confused looking Ember as she wakes up in the cave with Arianna

"hi" Arianna ventures cautiously

"um, hey, what happened, everything feels a little fuzzy" she says holding her hand to her head

"well, you asked me to kill you, and I said no, then you spent the night here, oh and the boy from 4 is dead now, so I guess we're down to the final eight"

"oh… why didn't you kill me"

"I don't know, I guess I just couldn't do it, you looked really sad, like you needed a friend more than an arrow in the neck, plus I'm not even sure I know how to use this thing" she motions towards Xander's bow

Ember smiles slightly "but, this is the hunger games, I would've killed you if I'd been able to"

"yeah, well I guess that's the difference between us, I know what it's like to lose someone" Arianna says, a cold tone creeping in to her voice

"were you guys really close" Ember motions towards the bow and belt that are propped up against the edge of the cave

"yeah, but I don't really wanna talk about it" Arianna says, using everything she has not to cry

"oh, well I guess I should get outa here, hey, we can say the truce is over tonight when the anthem plays" The girl grabs her pack and starts to stand up

"wait, y-you could stay, I mean if you want to, the careers are still together, why not us, I think we could do more damage together"

"I don't know, I don't like getting attached to people I might have to kill" Ember says coolly

"well, that's a ways down the road, you're the one with the sick dad, right?"

"yeah, that's me"

"well hows about this, we team up and fight until the final two, then when it's just us, we have a fair fight, and I promise if I win, I'll make sure your dad gets the surgery"

"really!" she beams

"yeah, so do we have a deal"

"we most certainly do. This arena ain't gonna know what hit it!" Ember exclaims

"why don't we just start with getting ourselves some food first, ok"

"fine, food first… then we take over the arena, hey hand me that bow"  
" do you know how to use it"

why don't you tell me" she darts out of the cave, standing tall as she looks into the forest, she strings the bow, and pulls the string back to the corner of her lip, letting out a long breath as the arrow pierces a fat duck. The girl's both laugh.

Searec kicks a rock into the force field and jumps back as it zaps, then shakes his head and keeps moving, walking towards the winter section, little does he know the game makers don't like that. As he walks farther away from the other tributes, the mutts start to come out. A fluffy pink rodent crawls up to his feet, he smiles and reaches to pet the cute little critter, but just as he touches it, its unbelievably large teeth sink into his hand and it makes a high pitch squeel, Searec barely has time to start running before hundreds of the little critters start after him, it's almost comical to see these tiny pink creatures chasing after him.

He runs into the beginning of the desert section and the vicious pink mosters stop chasing him, he's fine but he didn't escape unscathed, he has several bites and scratches, I guess he should just hope they weren't poisonous.

"seriously Olive, it's scorching here, why are you still wearing your long pants" Chelyn says stretching her long, tanned legs out over the pile of boulders the girls pushed up between some rather large hedges to use as a rather discreet shelter

"I told you, I just don't want to, besides it's not nearly as hot since we got water" she smiles gesturing to the underground stream Chelyn dug up.

"yeah, I am pretty good" she laughs brushing imaginary lint off her shoulders

"okay Chelly, this room isn't big enough for your head…. AND WE'RE OUTSIDE!" she laughs

"what can I say, I'm one of a kind" she smiles tossing her caramel ringlets over her shoulder

"that. Is very true, now come on lazy bones, we've got work to do"

"awwww, but mommy I don't wanna" Chelyn whines in her most annoying voice

"haha, come on- wait" Olive's face turns suddenly serious "what was that noise"

Chelyn scrambles to her feet "what noise"

"I-I don't know, but I definitely heard something over in that direction" she points towards the clearing that separates forest from desert. Chelyn steps forward and yanks the knife out of the strap tied around her thigh as Olive tosses her the axe sponsors sent them

"alright, come out, who is it!" she snaps wielding the knife dangerously

"Chelyn, what are you doing, you're gonna get us killed"

"no, I'm not, I'm just gonna find out what the noise was, get back in the shelter"

"NO! I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Olive, go back you don't have any weapons"

"give me the knife!"

"Olive, you don't know how to use it, just let me go, I'll be fine"

"promise" Olive asks wide eyed

"promise, it won't take long" she gives a cocky grin as she walks quietly towards the clearing.

"Hello?" she ventures cautiously "is there anybody there" she calls a bit more loudly, the cameras flash to were Searec sits, unconscious from his run in with the mutts, but hidden enough that she probably won't see him

"I don't know who you are, but if you're a tribute, I've got an axe, and trust me" she smiles cruely, a dangerous glint in her eye "I know how to use it. So I suggest you move it!" when she doesn't hear anything back, she turns back to Olive "It's fine, you were probably just hearing things" she suggests lamely as she lowers the axe

"Maybe… but it seems odd, maybe it was a mutt"

"I don't think so, it would've come for us, trust me if the Capitol wanted us dead, we'd be dead" she says grimly

"what if it was a warning, we've played a pretty elusive game, maybe they're trying to drag everyone together" Olive says

"I dunno, it seems early for that… don't you think they'd call a feast or something" Chelyn puts in

"ya… you're right, it was probably just an animal or something"

"you worry to much, calm down" Chelyn says leaning back against the rocks

Olive looks at her with a look that can only be interpreted as "how are you so calm crazy person, we're in the frieking hunger games, and your lounging around like your at a capitol party stuffing your face with crab cakes"… It was quite a look.

**okay, so there you go, hope you liked it!**

**and sponsor question: what is... your favorite animal? Ilove animals so much, this is impossible, either a dolphin, dog, or a horse... oh panda bears to, they rock 'cuz they're just all "hey, I'm black white and asian!" ... sorry, crazy vegetarian girl ramble of the day :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Girls with plans

**Hey, I'm back! so here it is, enjoy:**

The camera scans right past Searec who is still passed out near Olive and Chelyn's camp and zooms in on the career pack which looks really small, considering how many they started with. It's weird seeing such a small group, I can remember many years when 5 or even 6 of the top 8 were careers, they usually stick together until the very end, they lost a lot early, who would've thought of all of them these would be the three that made it. Flip is strong, but nothing like Varro, and Alistrina is physically fit, but she's not as smart or tactful as Idra was, and Ceeara is by far the smartest, but she's so little. The three sit around their remaining supplies talking quietly

"are we sure it's safe to even stay here, it's so open, and we aren't as strong as we were in the beginning" Ceera looks serious, I don't think I've ever seen the careers afraid

Flip starts talking "yeah, I was thinking about that to, but really, there isn't anyone strong left, we took 'em all out, the mute boy can't do anything, District 12 is completely useless, I mean she's from 12. I know the girls from 7 and 10 have been together since training, but I haven't seen them oncesince the bloodbath, so they're obviously hiding somewhere just trying to skate by, so they aren't coming for us, and we all know the D-5 girl is holed up somewhere crying over lover boy, didn't you see them mooning in the lunch room during training? Getting her will practically be a mercy really there isn't anyone left who would be brave enough to come for us"

"yeah, I think Flip is right" Alistrina smiles up at him

"thanx" he says through tight lips

"Ceeara, why don't you go backage up that food we didn't eat, we don't want to attract bugs or rodents" she smiles

Ceera looks at her with slit eyes, then she stares at Flip and rolls her eyes "fine, why don't you just tell me to go away, I get it, you think I'm six, whatever" she stomps off

Alistrina exhales and turns to Flip "yeah, that's kinda how I feel"

"what do you mean, you're not six"

"not that, just tell us to leave, we'll be fine" she snaps

"why do you think I want you to leave" he says to his feet

"Maybe because you've been treating me like a lepor ever since the Kimiharo thing, Look I get it, he was your best friend, but I'm here, and I am still fighting for my life, and trying to protect Ceeara at the same time, so I really don't need to add some stupid dramatic relationship where you never talk to me to the list of things I need to be worrying about"

"there you go again, you don't need this, you have so much to worry about, it's always all about you" his voice rises and the frustration in it grows "I have done everything that I possibly could have for you, I chose you over my best friend, I. Killed. Him. For you, I killed him. And you still act like the little girl's mother, you just said, you need to protect her, you didn't even mention me, so yeah if you want to go off with her, then go. I don't care anymore Ali, just do what you want"

"you really are clueless, you know that." She steps towards him and lowers her voice to a harsh whisper "of course I'm worried about protecting her, I know what to do with her, I don't like it, but I know I could kill her, I don't even know what to do with you, I don't know what this is, I don't know what you're thinking, I never know anything with you, how am I supposed to even think about protecting you when I don't even know what you think!" I see a smile spread across Flip's face, and he starts laughing, actually laughing, Alistrina looks so confused. "Flip, I don't see what's funny here"

"everything, should'nt we be sharpening our knives and preparing to slit eachother's throats, not trying to figure out how we feel about eachother, these games do something to you, they pancake you emotionally, everything is so much more real, and Ali, I might even be falling in love with you, but I can't deal with that right now, so I think we need to just deal with the games."

"yeah, I think you're right, I should go talk to Ceeara, I don't want her to know what's going on" The cameras zero in on Ceeara as she moves quickly from where she's been listening to the entire conversation, she looks completely clueless as Alistrina walks towards her

"hey girly, how are you"

"good, what's going on" she smiles beatifically

"oh nothing" Alistrina smiles, the camera zooms in to a close up of Ceeara as her eyes narrow and her mouth twists menacingly, transforming from Angel to devil in 3 seconds flat.

"so, what do we do now" Ember asks as she zips up her backpack

"I don't know, I guess we should come up with some kind of plan"

"Yeah, something no one's ever done before" Ember smiles mischeiviously

"um, that's a pretty tall order, there's been a lot of games" Arianna's holding together pretty well, considering but she's just not the same optimistic happy person, she's doubting everything.

"Well, we have that bow, and I'm good with it, plus we know you can toss those knives pretty well, I doubt we could take anyone in a fight, but we're pretty quiet"

"yeah, a sneak attack might actually work, if we can lure the strongest one away by making noise of some kind-"

"or a fire like in the 74th games" Arianna suggests

"no, I want this to be wholly our plan, I have a really good idea, you're good with knots right"

"yeah…"

"well, people have used slip knots before, but what if we took it one step further, I'm thinking, if we heard a noise, we'd definitely send me to go check it out right, because I'm better with the weapon"

"right" Arianna agrees

"well, if they send the strongest to check out the noise, we can send you into a tree, and when they start to climb towards you, it'll cath them, and they'll be trapped. We know the weak one is barely a threat, so when she comes out to check whats going on, I can peg her off with the bow from the bushes, it's the perfect plan, it's direct but safe, and there's almost no chance of failure!"

"except for the one major flaw"

"what flaw, there is no flaw, it's perfect now let's have a big meal so we're strong to carry it out, I say we strike tomorrow before sundown, we have a lot to do though, at dusk we need to sneak over to set up the rope, because they can not see us or we'll get an axe in the skull"

"Ember-"  
"just a second, I know I had some rope in here, I think it just fell to the bottom, aha" she pulls a length of thick rope from her backpack "okay, so you start tying that, roughly the size of-"

"Ember, seriously"

"just one second, I'm on a roll here, I need to wash off these arrows, and maybe find a rock to sharpen them or they'll never take her down, I'll be right back"

"EMBER LISTEN TO ME NOW!" Arianna shouts

"shh, do you want to attract the whole damn arena, what?"

"what about the other girl"

"what"

"there's three of them left, the boy from one, he's the strongest, the girl from two is the weakest, but the girl from one is still alive too, where does she fit into your plan"

"what are you talking about?" Ember looks truly baffled

"the careers, there's three of them"

"so?"

"what do you mean so"

"they're not our target"

"WHAT, how are they not our target, they're the biggest threat in the game!"  
"no, they're not. Searec isn't even worth thinking about, the careers are going to blow up on eachother, the older girl is fiercly protective of the younger one, and the boy has been mooning over his district partner the whole time, they are going to implode, and once they do, it'll be easy to peg off the pieces that are left.

"we're not targeting the careers? Are you insane!"

no,This plan isn't for the careers, it's for our biggest threat, you almost forgot about them didn't you? They're so quiet, but they're dangerous, I saw the one in the training center with the axes, and the other is a master of camoflouge, but I know where they are, I saw them hunting back when I was with Searec, if they hadn't come out I never would've seen them. The careers are overrated, we are setting our sights on the biggest threat in the games"

In a feat of persect timing (or editing) the camera switches to the image of a very deadly looking Chelyn chucking her axe a good 20 feet and decapitating a squirrel, she darts toher kill and yanks the knife from her thigh sheeth to begin skinning the animal. I never thought about it until right now, but bending over her bloody kill, eyes slit in determination with the wind gently pulling her hair back, she really does look deadly, she could win.

"great shot" Olive comes up behind her

"yeah, it was wasn't it"

"and as always, your modesty astounds me"

"eh, modesty shmodesty, I got us dinner, that's what we should be focused on, let's start a fire"

"are you sure we should risk a fire… I don't think we could take on all three of those careers"

"yeah, I guess your right… but they're all the way over by the cornucopia, we'll just put the fire inside, that way the smoke won't be as noticeable"

"Chellyn, I really don't think that's a good idea, they're probably hunting by now, and we're the only other alliance, they'll be looking for us, I really think we need to stay as low key as possible, look we still have a lilttle bit of our sponsor food, and we have plenty of water, I think we should stick with that"

"yeah… I guess you're right, I just miss having hot food so much"

"well they don't call it the _hunger _games for nothing, but I think waking up tomorrow is a lot more important than cooking a squirrel"

"yeah, I know you're right, I just got carried away for a second, we really do have to look out for those careers, but what about everyone else"

"the other three are all alone, I'm sure if we came across them together we could take them… it's very unlikely anyone has started another alliance"

"that's true, I think we may want to start considering a more…er… defensive game"

"you mean, like… hunting people" Olive swallows passed a lump in her throat

Chelyn exhales loudly "look Olive, it's not my first choice either, I don't relish the thought of killing any more than you do, but I miss my family, part of me just wants to get the games over with, even if I don't win I feel like I just want it to be over, everyday I wake up and think "I could die today" and then everynight I go to sleep and think "someone could kill me tonight" I think that's the worst part of the game, the fear, the not knowing, the helplessness"

"I know, you're right, it's the worst feeling in the world, and you're also right that we need to take action, I'm trying to savour life, but it's nearly impossible, we need to get this show on the road, show people what you can do with that axe"

"but I think we need to prepare ourselves first, I say we spend 2 days hunting and resting, then on the third day, we light a fire and feast until someone comes, and if they don't… we go looking for them"

The screen splits in two, Ember and Arianna on one side, Chelyn and Olive on the other a question mark comes up with a caption that reads "_Two plans. But only one winner, tune in tomorrow night to watch the epic battle!"_

**Okay, first off, I'm sorry about Searec, but he just didn't fit into this chapter, but I have good plans for him for the next one, promise!**_  
_

**and the question actually has to do with the story, in the next chapter Olive, Chelyn, Arianna, and Ember WILL come face to face in a battle, if you had to choose one of these four girls to die, which one would it be, honestly I can't decide, there is one that I know I'm not going to kill, but I'm not telling you guys all my secrets :P anyways, it would really help if you guys gave me your opinion! 3 points to anyone who answers!  
**


End file.
